Stronger than Ice
by Mizuryu 2312
Summary: It seemed it would be a normal day for the taicho Hitsugaya Toshiro But that quickly changed when a hell-moth comes. He is pulled in to a big fight. Will he make it out of it alive, and will he manage to save the ones he cares about? Slightly HitsuHina
1. Chapter 1

Stronger than ice

The juuban-tai taicho looked up to the sky. It was a nice day, not too sunny, but no rain either. All in all, it was the perfect day for a long and hard work out session. The white haired boy looked back to his squad and sighed. You would have thought that after many years as the squad's taicho, their sword skills would be better.

"Look here guys! Now I will demonstrate some sword techniques that I want you to learn." Hitsugaya said with a smirk. There was a slight pause, while the sub-ordinates looked at each other with horror. Whenever the taicho smirks like that they know he's going to drill them. And drill them hard.

"Matsumoto, come here and help me demonstrate!" The fukutaicho had tried to get away, and when she heard the taicho say here name, she stopped dead in her tracks, and laughed a nervous laugh. "Ahh…Ano… Taicho, I just remembered that I have a lot of paperwork to get done." The strawberry-blond woman suddenly disappeared. "MATSUMOTO!" The tensai yelled, with an annoyed vain pulsing on his forehead.

**Ichigo POV**

The orange-haired teenager looked around at the rows slowly retreating a few steps. Toshiro had just announced that he needed a volunteer to help him demonstrate some techniques.

_Why do they do that? Toshiro just wanted a volunteer. His just a kid after all, how had could it be? _Ichigo stepped forward and said, with a smirk: "I'll do it." All the others around him looked at him strangely. _What the heck. They seem frozen. Is something wrong? _

The substitute-shinigami stepped forward, and drew his sword, and looked at the little kid in front of him. _Why does everybody seem so scared of this kid? _"Well, _taicho, _let's get this over with." Toshiro only smirked, while he drew his sword and placed himself in a fighting position. Ichigo charged first, the sword pointing straight out from his right side. When he's in striking distance from the white-haired boy he lifted his sword and let it fly down over the short boy's head. The boy simply lifted his hand and stopped the sword dead in its tracks. Toshiro looked up for a short second before he gave a little push and the taller man's sword was thrown backwards. Ichigo griped around his sword and charged again, and again, and again, but every single time Toshiro managed to dodge it or block it. On the other hand he did nothing more either. Just made sure he's not hit, and gave a little charge every now and then. _Is this really all the well-known tensai can manage? Mere blocks! This is not impressive at all, and kind of boring. I had hoped for something more. _

Ichigo went in for another attack, but suddenly he felt his sword almost slipping out of his hands as it's forced to the grown. _What the hell? He stopped my sword by just stepping on it? And how the heck did he get this close to me? He was just over there!_

**Hitsugaya Toshiro' POV**

"That's it everybody! Nothing harder than that, now I would like you all to group up and try for yourselves. And remember to start slow." The young taicho stepped of the taller man's sword and placed his back to its resting place on his back. He sighs once more. _Why can't they just do as told and practice harder. Then maybe… It's no use thinking like that…_

"Yo, Toshiro" The tensai was pulled out of his thoughts "What?" _And it is Hitsugaya-taicho to you. _"I would have thought that a taicho would have a higher skill level than that. I mean, shouldn't you have been able to do more than just block me?" As the words slipped his mouth the tensai starts smirking, as he saw the reaction to his sub-ordinates. All the people in the garden stopped dead in their tracks as they looked horrified at the orange-haired man. While they were standing there they could hear the people around them whispering. "What did he just say?" "How can he say that?" "Poor guy, he's in for it now…"

Hitsugaya just smirked and says "So, you want me to go a 100%? Fine, we still have to go through the harder parts as well." He stepped back to the open area and drew his katana. "Shall we begin then? And one rule. No bankai, only technique!" the tensai took a step forward and suddenly disappeared. The next thing they knew, his katana's at Ichigo's throat.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Wha..What the hell?" Ichigo's eyes were wide in shock. _How the hell did he manage to attack so quikly? _"You can stop for a second and watch us. These techniques most of you have yet to learn, but you should watch none the less. When this is done you _will_ go back to your training. Understood?" Every single one of the people present said "Hai", they could even hear the voice of a certain strawberry-blond, and a slight _hai_ from the peach girl. "Shall we start Kurosaki?" Ichigo, still in amazement, managed to nod. _This will defiantly get harder. _Toshiro took a step back and swung Hyorinmaru to a resting place with the tip slightly pointing downwards in front of him. Ichigo just drew his sword and held it out to the side once more. _Okay, Toshiro let me see what you got…_

He never managed to end his thought. The second Toshiro saw that Ichigo was ready he charged at him, given Ichigo barely enough time to raise his sword to protect himself. He tried to take a step back to stabilize himself, but to no use. The power of the strike from the white-haired boy pushed him several meters backwards. When he stopped, Ichigo looked at the other male in front of him. _At least he isn't charging for the moment. This means that it's my turn. _Ichigo preceded, his sword swung in a half circle from his side to the front. He knew that the katana would hit some part of the target, weather Toshiro blocked or not. A fraction of a second, before it would have made contact Toshiro disappeared. The next second Ichigo could see a white and black figure on the top of his katana. Ichigo froze and looked at the taicho squatting on his sword. _Huh?_ Toshiro had Hyorinmaru pointed at the taller man's throat. "You wanted to go all out. Did you not?" "uhm.." Ichigo was still baffled after the bold move and could not form a sentence. Not before long Toshiro moved again. He lightly pushed away from the katana, took a little flip, and ended up behind Ichigo with his katana at the other man's back. "Should we say that we are done for today? I need to get my men back to training." Toshiro placed Hyorinmaru on his back and turned to his sub-ordinates, while Ichigo still stood still and tried to figure out what had just happened. _How the hell did he managed that? Just a little while ago he barley charged at all, and now he controlled the whole fight. "You want me to go a 100%?" that's what he said but…_

"Toshiro. You said you would go a 100%, but did you?" The young taicho turned around, with a little smirk on his face. "Of course not, do you think I would have done that to you?" His face changed and became serious. "You might be incredibly strong; Kurosaki, but you have little control, and very little technique. There's no way I would go all out on you, not while your sword skills are like this." Ichigo listened baffled. "What the…" Toshiro hurried to continue. "All I'm saying is that your fighting would be a lot better if you learned how to do it." _Guess he's right. My technique is not all that much. _

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's POV**

The tensai had just turned to his group again, and noticed someone who was not supposed to be there. "You can come and talk to me, Hinamori," he said, and the raven-haired girl stepped up shyly. "How long have you known that I have been here, Shiro-chan?" she asked. "Baka, since you answered the question before my last fight with Kurosaki. You do realize that I can make your voice out, no matter how many other noises there are?" He stared at her for a while, and realized she was blushing. _Why is she blushing? I just told her that I would recognize her any whe…. Ohhh, baka, makes me blush as well. _And that was just what he did as well. He dropped his head to make sure no one would see it. Just as his head dropped he noticed a certain busty woman coming their way. _Kuso, if Matsumoto sees us now, blushing and all, she will definitely never let me forget it. What should I do to keep her away? _The young taicho thought hard, and just when his fukutaicho came he got an idea. "Hey guys what are you doing?" Without lifting his head he replied, before Hinamori could make it any worse. "Have you finished all your work for the day, Matsumoto?" He did not get an answer right away so he continued. "If I find out that you came here to slack off without being done with today's work, I will remove all the sake from the office and your room. And you will find my unfinished documents on your desk." You could see all the color escape from the strawberry-blond haired woman as she started to back away. "I just remembered that I have something to do. Sayonara!" With that she turned and ran away.

After a little time they could both look up again and looked at each other for a little way. They had talked a bit, but did not come back to what had happened just a few minutes ago. Suddenly they were cut short by a hell moth flying into the garden and to the terrace. _What? A hell moth? There is not supposed to be any meetings in a while. What can this be? _"Sumimasen Hinamori, looks like I have to go. Talk to you later. The next second he was sprinting to the meeting room. _What may have happened? Why are we in need of an emergency meeting now?_


	2. The meeting of Taicho

Chapter 2 – Captain meeting

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's POV**

The tensai entered the big room and looked around as he placed himself in the seat meant for the juuban-tai taicho. With a quick look he saw Soi-Fon taicho and Kenpachi taicho being engaged in a discussion about fighting and strength. _I wonder who will stop their fighting today. _This thought made the white haired move his eyes to the yonban-tai taicho Unohana and Ukitake taicho. He heard them discussing his health, for the numerous times. On the other side of the room he could hear Mayuri taicho argue, but with whom he was not sure of. _He is arguing with whoever listens I guess. But should not soutaicho start the meeting by now? Everybody is present, and is it not time to stop this arguing and noise? It's certainly giving me a headache. Besides wasn't this an emergency meeting? _The young taicho looked up at the old man, and sighed in relief when he finally stomped his road to the floor. "Now everybody, we shall start."

"Ehhh? A menos in Seireitei? My computers have not warned me." Mayuri said. "I do see that there is need for action, but what I do not see is way we need a taicho meeting. A menos is not such a big deal. A normal group would easily take it out." This was Kuchiki speaking. As Toshiro looked around him he saw several of the other taicho nodding in acknowledge. _No, there must be something else. There is no way that the soutaicho would call a meeting if it wasn't important. _

His thoughts were backed up by the soutaicho seconds later. "I do understand why you say that, but this is a bit different. We can say it has gone through a few _changes." _The captains started to talk among themselves before Unohana taicho raised her voice. "Excuse me soutaicho, but what kind of changes are we talking about?" "Let us just say that the old tricks do not work on this one" Some sat and waited for him continue, but most you that this was all the information they would get. "Okay, then to the team. I need a taicho that does things fast and organized. Hitsugaya taicho, could you take care of this?" Before he could answer Hitsugaya was cut off by loud arguing.

"Why him?" almost screamed Soi-Fon, while some of the others protested a bit lower. The one that shouted the loudest was Mayuri. "I do not understand why a little _kid_ like this should have that kind of responsibility. Actually I do not understand how a mere child can manage to become a taicho. Is that not supposed to be a high rank, something that is hard to reach? He is a kid! No, you know what. I have a better idea. Let me test him. Just a little bit. A small peek in that tensai brain, a few physical test to see how his body works, a few…" At this point Ukitake cut him off. "I am sorry, taicho, but this will not happen. I will not let any of your scalpels touch him. Do you understand? And as the assignment goes, I think we should give him a chance. It usually turns out that Hitsugaya taicho comes good out of tough situations." After this Mayuri were silent and the others agreed that they would give the _youngster,_ as Kentachi called him, a chance.

_A youngster, a kid, a mere child? I know I am young, but I do think I have done a good job. I mean, I do even more than the others just to make sure they do not think of me as a slacker. Maybe soon they will see what I really can do. _

Later that evening the taicho walked in to the garden. He had decided to take the long way back to his office. He needed to get some air. As he walked in to the garden and stopped when he saw his sub-ordinates still training. _What! _"Everybody, why are you still training? I told Matsumoto fukutaicho to tell you to stop." "WHAT!" all the shinigami shouted in synch. _What has she been doing now, forgetting to tell these guys to stop? _"Fine, you can stop for today. Good work everybody.""Osu" they tried to stand straight, but as soon as Hitsugaya turned his back he could hear one after one falling to the ground in exhaustion. As he entered he could smell the unmistakable smell of sake. And as he walked in he saw his fukutaicho rising up from behind the sofa, with a bottle of sake in her hand. "MATSUMOTO!"

**Hinamori Momo POV **

_Moo… Why did he not come to tell me at once? He always tells me the news. _The raven haired girl walked in to the juuban-tai taicho's office, but at first she could not see him. She was about to leave, when she heard a voice from behind the stocks of paper. "Was it anything you wanted, HInamori?" Hinamori stared a bit, but she suddenly realized to it was. "Don't scare me like that, Shiro-chan!" She pouted a bit before she went to her childhood friend's desk and walked around the stocks of paper. "Baka, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling me Shiro-chan!" Hinamori carefully moved a few sheets away from the desk so she could place herself on the edge of the desk. They were both silent for a minute, just relaxing in each other's company. _It's so nice being with Shiro-chan. But he seems rater tied up. What ever can it be? He seems almost sad. _ She ended up sitting there looking at Toshiro as he did his work, and then suddenly she felt her cheeks go warm. Then Toshiro broke the silence. "_Was there_ anything you wanted, Hinamori? As you see I have a lot of work to do."

Hinamori was snapped out of her thoughts and hurried to look an oher way befor he turned his head. "Ah..Ano.? Oh, yeah. I am a little angry with you Hitsugaya-kun. Why did you not come to tell me about what had happened in the captains meeting? I heard it from Ukitake. Is it true? Is it a dangerous menos on the loose? Did you get the job of destroying it?" He looked at her for while she was talking, and when she was done it was his turn to talk, "Yes, all is true. But you need to calm down a bit." "But this is big Shiro-chan, to get that kind of assignment." He looked away before he answered. "As I have already said, calm down." After this she did calm down a bit, and they sat yet again in silence, while Toshiro resumed his work.

This time it was Hinamori's turn to break the silence. "I want to go with you!"

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's POV**

_No! She can't, I won't allow it. I will never put her through anything like that again. I can't let any harm come to her ever again. _ "I don't think so." He struggled a bit to keep his voice even. "Maybe you should go now Hinamori? It's getting…" "NO WAY, SHIRO-CHAN! I will not let you go anywhere without me. I won't let you handle this on your own." She stopped talking and started to glare at him. _Since when was she this determined? I can't let her in harm's way again. Not after all that. It can't be my fault again!_ "Even if you tell me not to come, I will follow you." He looked back up at her where she was sitting on his desk, and he understood. He understood why she wouldn't back down on this. Had it be him he wouldn't have done it either. "Fine, you can come." _But please promise to be safe. _


	3. Team

Chapter 3 – Team

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's POV**

The young taicho stood in front of his squad examine them thoroughly while he spoke slowly. "The soutaicho has given me the assignment of assassinating a menos tormenting Seireitei. I will go out together a team on about 10 shinigami. I have already chosen two who will accompany me." As he said that the tensai pointed to his fukutaicho and his childhood friend.

"Before any of you volunteer, I will tell you that this is a tougher menos than you ever will face. According to the soutaicho this one has a few modifications." A small mumble went through the crowd. "With that in mind I will only bring those of you who shunpo, and those of you with an acceptable technique." He stared at his squad before he raised his voice once more. "Edogawa Kaito, I will bring you and your company with me. We will be ready to leave tomorrow. Understood?" All the sub-ordinates stood even starter if possible and answered in perfect sync. "Osu!" After this the taicho turned around and walked back to his office.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Kurosaki-kuuuun!" Ichigo turned and saw Orihime running towards him. "Hey, Kurosaki-kun, have you heard about Toshiro-kun and the taicho meeting?" She panted a bit, while talking. _Has she looked for me or something?_ "What are you talking about Orihime?" The orange haired girl straightened up. "The soutaicho gave Toshiro-kun the job of killing a dangerous menos lurking around the Seireitei…" Ichigo was already sprinting off towards the juuban-tai taicho's office. "Thanks, Orihime!" She just stood there baffled, and wondering about what just happened.

_Why didn't anybody tell me? After that training yesterday I would really like to see Toshiro in action. Besides I need to prove that I can fight as well. _He rushed in to Toshiro's office and saw the boy standing at the window. Behind him he saw Hinamori standing there and shouting. _What's happening here? _"You already told me I could come with you, _Hitsugaya-taicho_!" Ichigo stood there and looked for a second. _Why the heck did he flinch at taicho? Isn't he telling everybody to call him that? _"Hinamori, please, I don't know…"

He was cut off by the girl shouting higher now. "I DON'T CARE!" After shouting this she dropped her head and said, much lower. "I thought you said you understood." Ichigo noticed that the boy of ice flinched yet again. "Hinamori…" Before he could say more it seemed like he suddenly noticed the other presence in the room. "What do you want, Kurosaki?"

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's POV**

The taicho sat doing some paperwork as Hinamori came in. "Hey Shiro-chan!" He looked up from his desk seeing HInamori walk towards him. "Hinamori, I need to talk to you." He saw the slight surprise in her eyes when he didn't tell her to stop calling him Shiro-chan. The boy of ice rose from his seat and walked to the window, turning his back at his childhood friend in the process. "What is it, Shiro-chan? Is something wrong?" He could hear the stress in her voice. The boy sighed, mentally preparing himself for what may happen. "I have a few extra shinigami that can do the job, and I am sure that Kurosaki would like to come." He had to stop here. _Bringing Kurosaki while his technique is this poor, but he is able to look out for himself and will do anything to keep her from the fight. _He did not turn, but he could hear his friend take a few steps closer. "W-what do you mean, Shiro-chan? I thought you said you only would bring 10 shinigami with you. And after you chose Edogawa-kun's company, there are 11 people with you, Matsumoto and me."

He could hear the nervousness in her voice as she tried to reassure herself. "What I mean is that I will switch one of the shinigami with another one." He could hear Hinamori's breath catch as he said that and then her stammering voice. "S-so, who a-are you go-going to switch?" It was clear that her voice broke a bit at the last words. "You, Hinamori." _I do this for your own good, one day you will see that clearly. _

She just stood there, without moving, without speaking. HE had expected her to say something, but when she did he was shocked. Instead of trying to convince him while she was almost crying, she screamed at him. "But why! Do you think I will be in the way or something? I am a fukutaicho so I can take care of myself!" this time before speaking, he really needed to concentrate to make sure that his voice didn't shake. "That's not it. It's…" HE couldn't finish because Hinamori broke him of.

"You already told me I could come with you, _Hitsugaya-taicho_!" She screamed at the top of his lungs. He flinched ever so slightly as she spoke, but it was not because she screamed. _Did she just call me taicho? She never calls me taicho, NEVER! Why? The only reason I do this is to protect her. But why is it such coldness in her voice as she said my name? _

"Hinamori, please, I don't know…" He could not say anything else. _What is it I don't know? I have thought about every aspect of this fight. What can it possibly be I don't understand? _"I DON'T CARE! I thought you said you understood." The last was just a whisper, but the young taicho heard it. This made him flinch yet again, but this time it was quite visible. _I do understand, I don't want you to get hurt either. That is why I tell you to stay here._ "Hinamori." Toshiro was just about to continue, but broke himself of as he finally felt the presence of another shinigami. "What do you want, Kurosaki" All the emotions leaving his voice in a second.

**Back to present **

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's POV**

"Um. Yeah! Why the heck didn't you tell me that you were going to kill a menos?" _Calm down, you are known to have a cold personality. You can turn and all the emotions will be off your face. _He turned to face the two other people in the room, and needed to take an unnoticeable pause before he looked at Hinamori. As he saw her face he felt the rage. _How could I? I promised myself that I would never hurt her again, and look at her now. _Then he looked at Kurosaki. "I did not consider telling you because we don't have that kind of relationship. But since you are here, and you say you want to come, you can just as well do so." He shot a quick look at Hinamori as he said this, just to see her reaction. Her head hung, and he could see that her shoulders were shaking. _Please don't, Hinamori. Please don't cry. _The young taicho took a deep breath as he said his last sentence. "I guess it will be good to have a spare."

**Ichigo's POV**

_What was that? _The orange haired boy had just left Toshiro's office. He was glad that the white haired boy had let him come along so easily, but what he had seen before that was odd.

As he walked along the streets of Seireitei he bumped into Orihime. "Hey Orihime!" He saw the girl jump a bit in surprise at him being there. "Hi, Kurosaki-kun. Did you manage to get a hold of Toshiro-kun?" "Yeah, he was at his office. I will be joining him and his team tomorrow." The girl smiled at him. "That great, Kurosaki-kun. I guess you're quite exited" They had started to walk now. "It will be good fighting again. Oh, yeah. Orihime, do you know if Toshiro and Hinamori usually fight?"

At this question the orange haired girl stopped. "Ah..Ano.. They have some friendly and joking arguments." Ichigo shook his head. "No, not like that, I mean like _really_ fighting." The girl looked a little nervous. "Well, I don't know for sure. But once Rangiku-san was drunk she said something about they being obsessed with protecting each other. Maybe it was something about that." _Why is she so nervous? Wasn't she supposed to say anything? _"Key."

**Hinamori's POV**

She didn't lift her head before Ichigo had left the room, but when he did she smiled at her childhood friend. "Really, Shiro-chan? You will let me come with you?" She took a few insecure forward until she was standing right in front of him, looking up slightly. _Since when did I have to see his eyes properly? _"I had to give in this time. I really understand how you feel, and I guess that it wouldn't be right of me not to take that into consideration." He smirked a little at her and she dropped her head again, still smiling, trying to hide a little blush. "Now, you know when you will meet us and where. Just make sure you're not late." Even though he was serious again, she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Thank you, Shiro-chan" she whispered. _If you only knew just how much this means to me…._

**A/N:**

**Hey, every lovely reader! I would like to ask you all a favor. I used a bit longer time to write this chapter 'cause I got a writer's block. If you have any ideas please tell me. And it those not need to be for this story. On my profile you will find a list of anime/manga and other series I like. If there is any type of story please tell me. I am open to a lot. A challenge/request would have been fun.**

**And of course: Read and Review **


	4. Finding the Menos

Chapter 4: Finding the Menos

**Ichigo's POV:**

He looked around and saw the team that Toshiro had decided to take with him. He knew the strawberry blond haired, busty, loud woman. Right now she was busy talking to some other guy. Something about early mornings and alcohol. And the little raven haired girl, who now was standing with Toshiro. He could not hear what they said, but they looked serious, but content. _What the heck is the matter with them? She yelled like crazy yesterday and he was madder than ever._

He figured he would go over and ask them, but as he made his way over to the two kids the tensai spoke up. "It is time for us to leave. The faster we get there the better. But I will warn you! I got a message saying that the menos is about a six hour run away from here. So please save your energy to the fight." _Save energy? Why not just use shumpu all the way. That will be fast and affective. _He was pulled out of his thoughts by the tensai speaking again. "Now, let's go and get rid of this thing before it destroys too much. Ikkuso!" As soon as the last word had left Toshiro's mouth Ichigo was already gone. _I will be there in no time. _

**Hitsugaya Toshiro POV:**

_What the…? Did Kurosaki just run off, with his bankai already activated? _The young tensai turned to the group of people behind him. "That is an example of what you ABSOLUTELY shouldn't do! Do you all understand?" The little group answered in sync. "Os!" "Good then. Ikkuso! I will find Kurosaki and we will wait for you a bit ahead. Understood?" once again the group answered. "Os!" Then the young taicho was gone. _What kind of fool runs like that? He has never used the shumpo for long distances and the fact that he is already in his bankai does not help. _The orange haired man had managed to come pretty far, however he was soon caught up by the ice boy who stopped him at once.

"What do you think you are doing, Kurosaki?" The other guy just stared at him questioningly. "As far as my knowledge goes you have never used shumpo to travel big distances, have you" The taller man looked at him for a second before answering. "So?"

The tensai shook his head. "Using shumpo for a long time means using a lot of your energy. As I said it will take us at least six hours getting to where the menos was last reported seen. If you are trying to get there fast this way you will have no chance of fighting when you finally get there. You will be too exhausted." The man placed his sword over his shoulder, finding a more comfortable position. "I don't see the problem. Shouldn't we get there fast? Isn't that what's important here."

The taicho glared at him for a little while before he answered. "You do not understand what is important or not. What is important is that we take down the menos as fast as possible when we get there. Without any innocent people getting harmed. And to do that we need to be ready and strong. Not ready to fall over. In battles as this we can't just rush in without a plan. Understood?" While talking he kept a serious eye on the taller man, as if he knew the other would try something if he didn't. "I don't get it. You say we need to get the job done fast. Then why can't we hurry, Toshiro?" Kurosaki took a step forward and swung his sword back to his "running" position. The tensai did not as much as flinch at this he only stood there, in the way, not mobbing an inch. "Change out of your bankai, or I will do it for you."

Ichigo took yet another step forward and was ready to shumpo when the taicho spoke again. "Do you know where you are going? Do you know where the menos is?" The orange haired man stopped dead in his tracks. "Well….ehh.. ano.. I guess I hadn't thought about that." The boy put down his sword and thought for a moment. "Yosh! I will wait and do this your way." He then changed back and sat down on a nearby rock. The white haired man stood surprised for a minute before he went back to his former state. "Good. They will be here in about a minute."

A minute later the rest of the group had caught up, and they were on their way to the menos. _IF the system had just been a little more effective we would manage to get there a lot faster than this. Now we have to find the earlier location and from there manage to get on the menos tracks. If everybody just went in for being a bit more… attentive, we would get so much more work done. Well, there is no use in arguing about it. The soutaicho and the others do not wish to anything with it. _

They kept on running and shumpo for a long time. Just hoping they would they would get there in time.

**Six hours later….**

The six hour run wasn't tiring for Hitsugaya, well not physically anyway. _Kurosaki has been nagging the whole way. Why can't that guy just shut up? _The taicho slowed down and signaled to his team that they were supposed to do the same. "This is the place where the menos was last spotted…" Before he could continue he was cut off by Kurosaki. "Hey, Toshiro!" The taicho got a pulse pounding on his forehead as he turned to the other. "What is it now, Kurosaki? We need to get started searching for the menos." Then he added. "And it is Hitsugaya-taicho to you!_" _"Yeah, I know. So this means we are not going to rest now?" The white heaired boy sighed. "No" The other continued. "And we are not going to stop until it is found?" The tensai was back in his "care-face" state and kept on answering short. "No" Kurosaki put down his sword. "And we are soon going to start fighting" Now the shorter boy decided it was time to make his point. "Yes… And if you are so ready for a fight, it would have gone faster if you would let me start."

After this Kurosaki shut up and the tensai examined the ground for a short while. "Everybody, the menos has just moved and is about 3 miles south-east from here. We will split up in smaller groups and circling it in. You all know your groups. Sukyatta!"

Hitsugaya Toshiro's team consisted of: Matsomoto(he did not know what she would do if he did not keep an eye on her), Kurosaki(even though he was annoying, Hitsygaya felt like he had to watch over him an teach him what he needed to learn), and Hinamori(he would not go anywhere without being sure that she was safe. And since she was here it was no way he would leave her alone). They had taken the path that leaded them right to the menos. _I hope we will get there before the others. I need to learn firsthand what this menos is capable of doing. _

It did not take them long before they were at the end of the tracks, and saw the thing. The tensai stood and concentrated for a second to see if any of the other groups had arrived yet. Luckily they were the first to arrive, but the others were close by. He told his group to be quiet as them sneaked closer to the menos. It did not look anything out of the ordinary, but it was something with its aura that was disturbing. This aura was much more threatening than of any other menos, and by far as well.

The tensai knew he needed to find out what the menos could do. So he made a clone of himself and let it go out to the menos to see what it could do. The first thing he noticed was that it had several arms. That way it could fight with a number of people at the same time. He also noticed to large claws that were placed at each of the hands. Five on each. _Those is surly something to stay clear off. I have a feeling they have a bigger effect that just being a good stab weapon. _He let the clone get hit an move in the simplest ways so he could se the reaction time and the speed to the menos. "Shiro-chan, this does not seem to be an ordinary menos. I am afraid of what else it can to." _Me too. "_Baka, why did you come then? Well, since you're here, just stay close to me." He went back to watching the menos and his clone fight. "Yo, Toshiro, can't we go out and beat that thing?" Kurosaki had started to rise, and the taich was thankful to Hinamori that pulled him down again.

He let his clone go on for a little longer before he made it disappear then he spoke(he had ha hell moth with him as well, so the other groups hear him). "Right, my group and group 2 will go first and try to destact the menos and all its arm and the rest of you will try to attack from behind. Do not make any sound! After the attack hurry back into the bushes and trees and switch possitons. Group 2 and my group wil do the same. This way the menos will start to wonder where we are. We will wait and then attack at the same time, but from a fare. Understood?" he got answers from everybody. "Good. Now!" he said and they got out fram the trees which amidiatly caught the menos attention, even though it was still looking for the clone.

The first part of the plane worked perfectly, but then the menos manage to surprise him. The menos had the ability to learn what his apponantes do, and actually find counter tactics. But the worst part was the claws. He knew it was important to stay clear of them, but some from the groip had not heard him, and came to close. Then he saw that the claws could move it selves. He rushed to the fallen man and when he got there he noticed that they were poisonous as well. "Matsumoto! Get all the wounded out of here." _Kazou. How could I be this ignorant? Why did I have such a rush? _While he was thinking more and more fell. _What can I do? _He looked over at Hinamori, she was now fighting along with Kurosaki. _I can't let her get hurt. _"Everybody, go to the woods where the wonded are, we need a new tactic." He looked over at Hinamori and saw her concerned look. He knew she knew, and he knew his face of ice, told her what was about to happen.

**A/N:**

**Key, guys. I know I have been a bit slow with publishing lately. It just a lot going on right know. Who knows, maybe it would have gone faster with some Reviews? What do you say? I want your honest opinion and the offer from last chapter stands. Just tell me and I will to my best to make it happen. **

**I will thank all of you for reading, and since my vacation starts in 1 ½ week I hope to be finished with the story before the New Year starts. I think I will have around 3 or 4 more chapters. **

**I will also say soory fo r any bad grammar. My head seems to leave me these days. **


	5. I will win

**A/N :**

**I should have done this in the first chapter, bit totally forgot. ****Luckily **_**The Awesome God Apollo**___**reminded me about it. First, my story happens after the Bleach timeline, so all of them are older and taller (even Hitsugaya). Secondly Kurosaki and Orihime are in Seireitei because they kind of moved there. I do not know if it can happen, but here it can.**

**And I will put in an disclaimer as well. I do not own any of this characters or Bleach. **

**Thanks to all of you that have followed my story, and please review. It would make my cold winter heart melt a bit.**

**If anything still is unclear, please ask me. **

Chapter 5 – I will win

The taicho took a chaste look at his sub-ordinates. Almost everybody was hurt in a way, some more than others. Some already dead from the wounds, some from the poison. The only three, except himself, was still as god as unharmed. Only a few cuts and bruises. It was his fuko-taicho, Hinamori and Kurosaki. _What happened? How can this menos learn so fast? I need to figure it out, before anyone else gets harmed, or die. I will not have any more lives on my hands. Not today. _"Matsumoto, Kurosaki, Hinamori! I want you to help all the wounded to your best ability. I also want you to take a little time to pay the respects for the fallen ones. After that I want you to rest. The menos is not going anywhere." After he said this, the tensai walked a bit away from the group and leaned against a tree. His right hand clenched tightly around his sword.

**Flashback **

_His group and Group 2 bolted out from the woods in front of the menos, immediately catching its attention. Hitsugaya had decided to spare his bankai for later, no use straining himself yet. It seemed like that baka Kurosaki had made a smart decision for once. The menos walked forward as they sent kido at him and used shumpo to confuse it even more. _

_Then the others came, it was well so far. They manage to attack it, but sadly not with such vital blows as Histugaya had hoped. Still, it was better than nothing. The attackers withdraw first and the menos turned to them to counter attack. Hitsugaya gave a signal saying that the two other groups should attack it from behind again. Ones again they managed to cut the menos, just before they vanished into the trees. _

_It was the third time they were about to attack it went wrong. A normal menos would never manage to figure out what its opponent would do. However this one could. As all the 11 shinigami had shumpo out of the trees one of them had ended up too close. That was not the worst part though. The worst part was that the menos already knew what they had planned and had stretched out a hand. When it was flexed out it still was a distance to the closest shinigami. But then the menos moved its claw and twisted it. The nail cut all the way through the man, and he stooped to the ground, blood everywhere around him. Hitsugaya rushed to the fallen man to look at his wounds. It was quite clear that he would never rise again. Another thing the taicho noticed was the edges of the wound, and he soon realized that the claws could not only move on their own, but they were poisonous as well. _

_He turned so he faced to meadow. The menos was still positioned in the middle of it, its 9 arms swining everywhere trying to hit its victims. Its eyes, which were black and red, searched the area for something to kill. The whole atmosphere of the menos oozed death. The meadow itself, which would have been a beautiful place to rest when they first came, was turning in to a blood bath. The green grass, was stepped down, and covered in read. Some of the trees had been cut down, you could see trails of it claws in the stump. _

_Hitsugaya proceeded to looked at his men. The looks on their faces said it all. They were terrified, surprised and in awe, but most of all scared. Their eyes were wide open almost wild, and their movements were ragged. One after one were hit by the arms or the nails, some got badly hurt, others got smaller cuts and raised again to fight. Two more of his men died while he stood there. On got caught in one of the arms and tossed to the other side of the meadow hitting his head in a rock, the other got cut by the claw across his torso for then to be stepped on. The menos moved away again to fight Kurosaki and Hinamori. The tensai decided this had gone on for long enough and they needed a new plan by now. _

_It felt like he had stood and watched the fight for hours, but really it was a matter of mere seconds. In only mere seconds his whole plan had backfired at him and he had lost three of his men. In mere seconds he understood just how hard this would be. And in mere seconds he made a decision. "Matsumoto! Get all the wounded out of here. "Everybody, go to the woods where the wounded are, we need a new tactic." _

_He stared at the field. Kurosaki and Hinamori had just managed to dodge one of the arms and had now shumpo over to him. Kurosaki had a few scratches, but the tensai took little notice of it. His eyes lingered on the bleeding cut on her right arm; it went from her shoulder and down to her wrist. He looked at it for a while and when he looked up she smiled at him. That smile faded quickly as she locked eyes with him and understood what was going on in his mind. She got a very sad and concerned look on her face. _

**End of flashback – Hinamori POV:**

Shiro-chan stood by the tree with his back to Hinamori, but still he had already picked up that she was there. "Was it anything you wanted to ask me, Hinamori?" He did not turn. HInamori walked forward until she was right behind him, her hands clutched at her chest. "Please don't do it, Shiro-chan…" she whispered. He turned to answer her, but as he did he noticed her arm. "You haven't healed yourself yet." He stated while staring at the wound, still bleeding. "N..no. All the others were hurt, and…" Toshiro reached out slightly for her hand as he signaled for her to sit. "You need to take care of yourself. You deserve it, Hinamori." He cut her off. "Well… The others were badly hurt, and this is just a slight wound, Shiro-chan!" The raven haired girl pouted slightly at him, and he smirked a little back. "Baka, it's still bleeding fresh, and now you are too tired to heal yourself" She opened her mouth to argue, but he held up a hand. "I can see it in your eyes. Just sit still and let me heal it." She sat still for a while, looking at her arm as her childhood friend healed it. _It is so nice to have Shiro-chan, but I wish he wasn't so determined. _ She looked up at him slightly before she spoke. "A…ano, Shiro-chan, d-do you have t-to go?" he froze for only just å second, but the raven haired girl noticed. "Why do you feel like you need to do everything on your own? Y-you have m-me, Shiro-chan. You have all your other fr…" Toshiro stopped her there. "I am the only one who still isn't wounded; I am the one with the most power left." _I feel like I have to do this to protect my friend. _He finished the healing, but she took hold of his hand. "Please, don't go Shiro-chan, at least not alone. Let somebody go with you." He shook his head, and she understood that he knew what she meant. "You will not come with me HInamori. I won't allow it." He stared sternly at her while she stood up from the ground, not letting go. "Please let me come. You have healed my arm so…" "No!" They stared at each other, none of them backing down for a little while before Hinamori looked down. "We have talked about this before Shiro-chan. Didn't we agree that I would come with you?"

"We agreed that you would come with me on the mission, but not on the battlefield if it ended with me going alone. We never discussed that." They were silent for a moment. _I am not going to let him go on his own. I just hope he won't look right through me.._ she walked away.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's POV**

_I should keep an eye on her. I know that look, I have seen it before. Last time I didn't know it, and could not foresee what she had planned, but this time it is no way I am going to let it pass unnoticed. _He walked back to the rest of the shinigami to tell them his plan.

He reached the _camp,_ if it could be called that. Everywhere the tensai turned he saw someone wounded, and three dead bodies. "I am going back to fight the menos. The rest of you stay here." He waited to fell Hinamori's eyes bore right through him, or here her silent protest, but it came nothing. "Where is Hinamori?" The ones awake looked at each other before Matsumoto answered him. "She said she would go and keep you company, taicho. I thought she would come back with you." The tensai's eyes flew open in shock, horror and fear. "Ksou!" Then he was gone.

**Ichigo's POV**

_What? Going on his own? No way I am going to allow that. _"She said she would go and keep you company, taicho. I thought she would come back with you." As the busty woman said this, Toshiro seemed afraid. To say that he was surprised over the other boy's action would not cover it. Then the next second Toshiro was gone. _Wh-what the heck? I thought he never rushed in to things like this. Isn't he supposed to be collected and all that? _The orang haired boy looked down on Matsumoto. "Yo! What was that all about?" She looked up from the man she had bandaged as she answered. "I know you're a bit slow. Orihime told me. But seriously? You haven't noticed that they are in love?" Ichigo was even more shocked. "That guy, that ice cold guy, fell in love? And now he is going in to battle because he thinks she is there?" Matsumoto had moved to another wounded shinigami. "That right. Would be interesting to see, ehhh?" A little evil, but playful, glint shone in her eye. He turned around and started sprinting back to where the menos was. "H-hey.. HEY!" He did not answer, he just kept on running. _Hell! I don't care. I will be a part of this fight. Besides it is no way he can fight this thing on his own. _

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's POV**

It took him a few seconds before he reached the clearing where they had just fought. There he saw her. Still unharmed, but she had got the menos attention. _No! This is not supposed to happen; I was supposed to protect her. _For a second he just stood there and watched the whole scene. His childhood friend stood there, her hands clenched around Tobiyme. The one of the menos arms swung down at her, but she managed to avoid getting hit. One thing she hadn't thought about, _I don't blame her. This menos is hard to figure out, _was its speed. As she landed from her jump and turned around, a claw shot through the air.

It did not take Toshiro long to lung himself forward, as fast as he could. He felt the need to reaching out to her, but knew it would be no use. He closed his eyes praing. As he opened them again, the only thing he saw was red.


	6. Fighting for you, 1

**A/N:**

**Hihi, finally I can put another character in my story. Drumroll please… Hyourinmaru! I thought it was time to get him in this story as well. So, he and Toshiro will kind of be clashed together and we will hear both their thoughts at the same time. As well as what is going on outside Toshiro's head. **

**Since we are going to hear both their thoughts I need to make a difference between them. Toshiro's thought will look like this: **_hello_

**Hyourinmaru's thoughts will look like this: **_**hello**_

Chapter 6 – Fighting for you

**Hinamori's POV**

The raven haired girl's eyes were wide open, and she lifted a hand to wipe something of her face. When she pulled her hand back, she could see the red stain on her fingers. The world around her began to blur as she looked up. All she could see was red, but she didn't feel like she slipped away. She tried to focus, and when she saw the source to all the redness her breathing became shallow. In front of her she saw the blood dripping from a black claw, as the white background slowly turned red.

"S-shiro-chan?" Her hands started to shake as he tried to reach out to her friend. Tears started to fall from her wide open eyes. "Stop!" He said, his voice strong, but she heard pain in it. _W-what happened? Why.. Why.. Please, don't do this! That voice.. His voice never sounds like that. _Then she screamed.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's POV**

The taicho flinched when he heard the scream. His friend hadn't screamed like this since she had found that fake Aizen pinned to a wall. _No, she is crying, and I am the reason. Did I not swear to never hurt her again? _He couldn't turn around, the claw through his stomach kept him in place. He let a small hiss escape his lips; he felt the poison flow in his veins. _**Do not let it get to you, little one. **_The taicho moved his focus, to the dragon in his mind. _Not let it get to me? My friend is crying, she is crying and screaming! _The dragon approached him a bit. _**I did not mean your crush; I meant the claw that is pierced through your stomach. The poison has already gotten into your blood. Do not make it any worse. **_The taicho was about to turn his focus back to the problem at hand, but he stopped for a second. _She is not my crush. _

All his senses was turned back to the situation around him. He could still hear Hinamori scream behind him, and he felt Kurosaki's presence there the meadow turned to wood again. _First I have to get this claw out and then I need to get Hinamori to safety. _He placed his free hand, the other holding tight around Hyourinmaru, on top of the claw and hurried to draw it out. Simultaneously he used kido to stop the worst of the blood stream and close the wound as fast as he could before turning to Hinamori.

Now, in front of him he saw his friend, eyes wide with fear and terror, hand shaking and smeared in blood. He knew it was his own, but it was so horrible to watch. She had gotten some blood on her face and neck as well. She stared up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. He gave her a small smile; a smile reserved only for her, and took hold of one of her hands for a short second. "Don't worry." He said, with a calm expression on his face. "I'm fine." Then he dropped her hand and turned to the treat behind him.

"Kurosaki, get Hinamori out of here and back to the camp. I want you to stay there and tell Matsumoto that everybody that are able to fight, should prepare themselves, but you are not going to leave that spot. Understood? You will not leave that spot, and you will only fight if the menos reaches you." He picked up his sword from the resting position and pointed it at the menos.

**Ichigo's POV**

_How it he notice me? I am not visible for them from here. And what did he mean with going back to the camp? Like hell I'll leave a fight. _"Why should I leave? Don't you need help?" He had stepped out to the meadow and stood next to the girl who seemed to relax just a moment ago, but now she started to shake again. "The most important thing is to make sure that the injured get help, and that they are safe" Toshiro said. "To do that I will need someone to stand guard there in case the menos passes me." Ichigo noticed to breathing to the girl next to him, Hinamori he recalled, became staccato as the slightly shorter boy spoke. "No!" she exclaimed. "Shiro-chan, please do not do this. Let someone help you. Let me stay!" _Why the hell is she so stressed? She is freaking out just because he said he would fight? This guy is strong. _

They stood still for a little while, but it seemed like the ice boy had no plans for stalling. "Get out of here NOW!" He shouted as another arm shot their way. Toshiro managed to block it with his sword, not losing any ground, both hand clutched around his sword. "Hinamori, listen to me! I will be totally fine, I promise, now get out of here so I can get rid of this thing as fast as possible. Please Hinamori!" Ichigo caught the almost pleading and desperate tone in Toshiro's voice as he spoke the last two words. _What the hell? I have never heard him sound like this before, it almost sounds like he's scared or something. _

The orange haired boy also noticed the slight change in the girl. The shaking had stopped and her eyes were calmer once again. "I understand, Toshiro. Just be careful. Come Kurosaki-kun. We need to tell the others." She started to run and she and Ichigo shumpo at the same time. _Let's see how strong you really are, Toshiro. _

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's POV**

As soon as he no longer felt the close presence of his childhood friend and the orange haired boy he pushed his sword a bit forward so the menos lost contact with it. After this he jumped forward and cut after the arm. Sadly the menos managed to twist its arm out if the way. _This menos has brought a lot of trouble, and I do not wish it to bring any more harm. _

_**Little one, let us work together as one. **__Yes!_ He jumped back a little before he concentrated. "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru" he shouted out. The breeze suddenly turned colder, and a little mist appeared around the tensai holding the sword. The mist grew thicker for a little while until covered him. When it disappeared the bankai was in place, with the ice clinging tightly against parts of is body, forming a dragon. The ice peddles that had once been the proof of his youth and unawareness. Pulses of cold mist still erupting from the sword like a heartbeat. _**We are a team. **_And then the roar of a dragon echoed in the trees all around them. "Urosenko!"

And the ice dragon did. It shot forward towards the monster in front of them. When the dragon made contact with the menos it lost it shape and nailed some of the arms, as well as the legs of the menos to the ground. He sent another dragon, crashing into the menos chest as he rose up to the sky to get a better view. Most of the menos was now cowered in ice as well as a spear through its chest. As he watched the ice it slowly started to crack and an arm shot up towards him. He ducked, but not before another of the nails had managed to scratch through his clothes across to his collarbone and to his shoulder.

The taicho felt yet another shock of stinging pain where the claw had touched his skin. He clenched his teeth. Then he raised his sword once more and pointed it at the menos. "Sennen Hyourou!" The ice peelers appeared out of nowhere and started to close on the monster, until it no longer could be seen. _**Let us hope this was enough, master. That wound needs to be treated and we need to find an antidote for the poison in your veins. **__I have to agree with you, Hyourinmaru. _As he said that he gritted his teeth once more in pain.

Suddenly the ice prison shattered and sent ice flying everywhere. Because of his reflexes he had just enough time to lift his sword so he could stop the ice blocks flying towards him. Since he was so focused on stopping all the ice and making it melt, he did not see the rocks that were tossed up in the air. The next thing he knew he was tossed backwards in the air, before he stabilized himself. The rock had made contact with his head right above his left eyebrow. He could feel the warm blood spilling down his face.

_**Master, we should use **__**Hyōten Hyakkasō. **__No! It may end up hurting others. I cannot take any chances. __**But Master, this monster is to strong. That may be the only technique strong enough. **__I fear I cannot to that, Hyourinmaru. _"Urosenko!" This time he followed the dragon towards the menos. The dragon wrapped itself around the monster, pinning its arm to the body. Sadly the menos managed to wriggle one of its arms loose from the ice dragon, but this time the tensai reacted first. He took the chain on his sword and wrapped it around the menos' arm, pulling it with him as he flew towards the head.

He was only a few inches from cutting the head when he once again felt a stinging pain rip through his body. The claw of the free arm had ripped a deep cut from his right shoulder to his left hip. _Kazou! I forget about the claws. I… I should not let that escape my mind. __**It is the poison master. It is starting to affect you. **_While he talked to Hyourinmaru he made sure he had pulled back, as the menos once more broke free from the ice. _I guess I should go for kenjutsu then. _With that he pulled his sword back up, ready for a fight.

Hitsugaya soon found out that fighting a menos with eight arms, with five claws on each. The situation did not get better with the fact that said claws were flexible. He did not have time to do anything else, but block the attacks. As one arm attacked and he tried to push that back, another one came from behind, given him no choice, but to jump or fly away before the arm hit. He was slowly pushed back against the woods, and he noticed that the trees had started to surrender him. Two new arms shot against him, and altough he managed to stop them, the third arm that was a bit slower made contact and sent him through the air. A second after he hit his back against the tree. "Gah!" He let a strangled gasp escape his mouth as he felt the wound through his stomach rip open again.

As he pushed himself from the tree a new arm came, this knocking him to the ground. As he fell he noticed the ice of his wings started to break. And as he hit the ground it all shattered. As well as his ice dragon shattering around his body, he also hit his head against a rock. He felt his whole body shake in pain for a few seconds before it all went black, and he felt his body grow limp.


	7. Fighting for you, 2

Chapter 7 – Fighting for you, part 2

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's POV**

_**Little one, stand up. You cannot lay here; you have friends that need your help. If you stand up, I will give you my strength so we together can fight this menos. **_The taicho could hear the voice, but everything was pitching black. He wished to obey the voice, but he couldn't. _**Stand, little one! You were strong enough to use my power so many years ago. Now you should manage to rise. **_He tried to find his voice, tried to push the darkness away, tried to stand, but he didn't. _**Hinamori will not have anyone protecting her. She will be in danger. **_

_No! __**That is correct. **__I will not let any harm come to her. I promised myself that. I promised her! __**Yes, master. Now let me help you! **_Toshiro could hear a loud roar. Whether others could hear it or not, he did not know, neither did he care. All he cared about was the power that started to stream through his body.

Slowly, but surely, the darkness faded away and he could see the dragon in his mind. Shortly after he started to batter his eyelids to open them. Firstly he could only see some spots of color here and there, but after blinking a few times the landscape became clear. He took a quick look at himself to see the damage done. His haori was torn, and the fabric that once was white was now mostly red. He placed Hyourinmaru next to him to take it off. _It is of no use now; it will only get in the way. _He saw the blood spilling from the wound in his stomach. He also felt the blood dripping down his neck and back, as well as the blood coming from the cut at his cheek and eyebrow. He turned to look at the place he had laid only moments before. It was blood both on the stone he had hit his head as well as the ground.

_Hyourinmaru, you were right. It seems like __Hyōten Hyakkasō is our only option now. Even with your help, my body will not take this for much longer. _He started to run the way he knew the menos would be. He was too scared of using too much power, so he would not use shunpo to catch up, it could not have gotten that far. _**I know you do not like this master, but it will be for the best. **__I will do it, but I will make sure my friends and sub-ordinates are safe first. _With that he dashed through the woods.

**Hinamori's POV**

_Please be alright Toshiro. _After Hinamori had gotten back from the meadow, she was not focused she did as her friend had told her, of course, but she kept a constant lookout for him. Hoping, praying, he would walk through the trees. She shifted to another patient looking at his wounds, knowing that she could do nothing about the poison. _Toshiro, you need to hurry. These men can't handle the poison much longer... _Her mind raced back to her friends own injuries. _And neither can you._

Just then she heard a noise from the woods, first she though that it might be her friend. It did not take her long to realize it was something far worse than that. The first she saw was a big body emerging from the trees, breaking them as it did so. Secondly she saw the dreadful arm shooting towards them once again. She noticed that Kurosaki made a move to stop the menos, but before he could reach something else came in the way. The figure was quite tall, and very slim, but she could see that the body had toned muscles. The figure was wearing a black Shihakushō that clung to his torso. First she thought it was because it was tight, but then she understood that it was blood, slowly drying, that made this effect. When she realized this she was afraid to let her eyes wonder longer. Of course she already knew who it was, but seeing the white hair would make it so much more real. Slowly she let her eyes trace the paths of blood up to his head, seeing the white haired all messed up and showing signs of being colored red at some places.

_No! It is too much blood, he has lost too much! The poison… The poison! _She felt herself starting to shake and silently cursed herself for being so weak. At the same time, she knew she couldn't do anything with it. It was her closest and most important friend, and she could almost see the life draining out of him. As she half stood half sat there and watched him, her eyes caught sight of the drops of blood tripping from his body and hitting the ground under him. With a jolt she stood and let her voice ring through the forest.

"TOSHIRO, YOU PROMISED!"

Then said boy gave a push to the arm, knocking it back a little. This time, when he reached out for it he also managed to cut it off. He jumped back to where the raven haired girl stood and turned to wipe away some of the tears flooding down her cheeks. "Hush, Hinamori. I am still here, I am fine." The little gesture made her heart skip a beat and she felt safe, but it still could not get rid of the terror inside her. Now that she saw his face she could also see the cuts there and her breath caught once again. He dropped his hand and turned again. "Hinamori, I will use Hyōten Hyakkasō" He said it firmly. "But… But Toshiro, that is-". He cut her off. "I know." This time she managed to detect the slight fear in his voice.

**Ichigo's POV**

He saw the gesture he made, but his oblivious self-did not understand it. _He is just kind, that woman with the breasts did say they were close. _As he stood there, the words of the couple in front of him reached him. "Hinamori, I will use Hyōten Hyakkasō" He said it firmly. "But… But Toshiro, that is-" He cut her off. "I know." This time Ichigo heard a hint of emotion in his voice. _What the heck? Hyoten what? I have never heard about that before. Is it some kind of new technique?_

While he was thinking he made his way to Toshiro and Hinamori. "Yo, Toshiro! How come I haven't heard about this technique of yours?" the slightly shorter boy turned his head a tiny bit and glared at him. "First, it is Hitsugaya-taicho, to you. Secondly, I rarely use this technique." He turned his head back to the menos, in time to see yet another arm being shot out, followed by another. Both Ichigo and Toshiro blocked and arm this time. "But seriously Toshiro, what is it with this technique?" They both pushed back, managing to cut both arms. _Only five arms to go. _"This is not the time to explain, Kurosaki. Let us go a bit closer to the camp. Those claws are nothing to mess with."

Ichigo did not want to start any argument, well not about where they should stand so he retreated a bit. He noticed the raven haired girl did the same. "Dude, tell me! Is it dangerous or something?" When he stole a glance on the tensai this time he could almost see the vein pulsing on his forehead. He waited for his answer, knowing that the other man was pushed to his limits of irritation. Instead of the normal shouted answer Toshiro looked at the girl and told her to come closer. They were all centered in the middle of the camp, no great distance to the farthest shinigami. "Explain it to him, Hinamori."

Then the taicho was gone, for then to re appear in the air above them. Before anybody could react he waved his sword and an ice dragon appeared, flying right against them. "What the hell is he doing! Is he crazy?" the dragon flew in circles around them, rising towards the sky in a steady pace. Where it had been it left a thick solid wall of ice. "No" Said the little fragile girl next to him. "He is saving us." At this moment the dragon disappeared and they were surrendered by ice.

**A/N**

**Hyōten Hyakkasō= ****Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral**

**Shihakushō= the standard Shinigami uniform**

**You guys see that review button there? Just click on it and leave me a message. Thrash and praise. Come on, I know you want to. **


	8. Fighting for you, 3

Chapter 8 – Fighting for you, part 3

**Ichigo's POV**

"Saving us? How is he saving us?" The girl looked up at him, a tint of annoyance in her eyes. "It is not many that have seen him use this. It is effective, but the risk is quite high." _What is it with people here, and talking in riddles? Heck, it's damn annoying! _"Damn, can you stop with the riddles? What is this risk?" Now, Ichigo was quite mad. _Why do I have to be in here while he's out there fighting? _"The risk with this technique, although it is effective, is that he can't control it. The flowers will bloom on everyone and everything they touch, and end up crushing them." The orange haired boy turned so his body was turned towards Hinamori. "So… He's saving us because…" The girl sighed. "He is saving us by closing us in here. That way none of the flowers would be able to touch us." _But flowers, seriously? How can that be dangerous? _His doubt must have showed on his face, because the girl said. "You just watch."

When he looked out of the ice prison he could still see the figures outside its walls. He could also see the scene. The place were Toshiro had standing before was now abandoned, but you could clearly see where he had stood. The ground below was covered in blood, dripping from him, and dripping from his shihakushō. The menos hadn't moved an inch. It stared right in front of him, flashing its teeth and wriggling its arm all over the place. While he stood there he could hear a faint plopping noise. He looked around trying to find the source. Over him he could see a figure flying in the air, wings on the back, sword in hand. It took him a second, but he understood that it was Toshiro floating over there in his bankai. As he looked up he also found out that the noise was drops hitting the ice. The drops were the blood still streaming from the wounds all over his body. Abruptly the defuse shape disappeared and flew high up to the sky.

Toshiro had just started to announce the words of a kido. The next thing they knew they heard a high crash and Toshiro's body was rived to the top of their sanctuary. They could see blood streaming from his hand, and a shuttering sound as the man hit the ice. Another sound that was heard was a hiss escaping Toshiro's gritted teeth. _Man, how much beating does he plan to take before… _Ichigo's thought was cut short by a high cry coming from beside him.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's POV**

He let the hiss that was building in his throat, but shortly after he regretted it as he heard a loud scream. _**Little one, you need to finish this now. Your body is all, but falling apart. Do you wish to put them through more suffering? **__Of course not, Hyourinmaru! I know I have to fight; I just need to gather my last strength so I can manage to perform this technique. _He looked down at his friend and pressed forth a reassuring smile. "Do not worry" I will be over soon." He mouthed to her, hoping she would understand.

_Hyourinmaru, I need to borrow some more of your strength. __**You will always have me here to help you, master. **_Just as Toshiro was ready to pull the thin tip of nail out of his hand, the menos started to yank him towards itself. The motion was so fast that he did not have time to react before one of his legs was in its mouth. As the teeth started to close he could feel them burry themselves in his flesh, and the bones in his arm and shoulder hurt so much. _**Little one, we need to finish. **_Toshiro did not know where his strength came from, but he managed to lift his other leg and kicked the menos so its grip slipped and he was free. As the leg was pulled out the teeth made deep red lines all the way down his leg from his middle thigh. His hakama ripped as well.

_Let us end this now, Hyourinmaru! __**Yes, master. I could not agree more. **_He gripped his sword tight and shut his eyes to focus. He let all the united energy of him and Hyourinmaru run through his body, capturing him in a white glow. Then he opened his eyes and they glowed as the ice. Toshiro lifted Hyourinmaru up in the air and a white flash shattered the sky. He shouted: "Hyōten Hyakkasō!" The next second small snowflakes started falling from the sky. Only one little difference: this snow turned in to ice flower as soon as it came in contact with anything of a substance.

**Matsumoto Rangiku's POV**

_This is horrible! The taicho never uses Hyōten Hyakkasō, this has to be serious. _The fuku-taicho looked up from the fragile girl in her arm, the tears where streaming down her face. A horrible realization hits Rangiku when she looked forward. The flowers did not just cover the menos, crushing it under its weight, it also blocked their view. The last thing they saw was the bloody form of the taicho.

They stood there in utter silence for a moment, before Hinamori whispered. "Matsumoto, do you think he's alright?" _I am afraid…No! I will not think like that!_ Instead she put on a cheerful face and answered. "Of course, he'll be alright. He is the taicho after all!" She saw the smile that crept up her friends face, but noticed it didn't reach their eyes.

Out of nowhere a gut-wrenching roar conquered the silence. It made them all freeze in horror. Just as soon as the growl had come, it disappeared. Leaving them afraid of the scene that would lie before them. They heard ice shatter and at once they saw up to see if their ice prison fell. It didn't so they turned their gaze forward again. Then the ice started too disappeared around them, and when they saw the result of the fight they all stood in silence. _No! No, taicho! NO!_

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's POV **

First it was silence, and then the flowers disappeared. After a moment the ice shattered, but when it was gone, it was no trace of the menos left. Its body had been frozen as well and had shattered and melted with the ice. _We did it, Hyourinmaru. _The young man thought drained, feeling the little he had left of strength leave his body. _**Yes we did, master. You should be proud. **__And the others are they alright? _The taicho noticed his ice wings started to disappear slowly, but surely. _**Yes master, no more harm has come to them. **__That is good to hear. _His ice grew heavy and his body limp. _Hyourinmaru, you know what to do. __**Hai, little one. **_And right before his eyes closed and all around him went dark the taicho managed to think on last thought. _You were right Hyourinmaru. I do love her. _

Then he fell.

**Hyourinmaru's POV**

_**Master? **_No answer. _**Little one? **_Still no answer, so Hyourinmaru knew. He knew that his master would not respond. His sword had fallen out of his master's hand and the wings of ice they were able to make together were gone, and he knew they were both in mid fall. _You know what to do. _Yes he did, now that his little one no longer could do anything it would be his job to get everyone back to Seireitei.

Hyourinmaru needed to collect himself for a short moment before he could do it. He did it so rarely, and Hyourinmaru wasn't even sure that most Shinigami was aware of this ability. He had no time to worry about that though, and neither would he have time to explain. With a lot of effort and energy he managed to push through the shields of both the sword and his companion's mind.

Then he was able to see everything through his own eyes. For a little second he allowed himself to think about the last time he had been free from his sword. He reminded with shame the way he had acted towards his strong master. Then the moment was over and he went after his other part, catching him before he hit the ground. It was with horror he saw all the damage that had come to the young man's body. Deep cuts and big bruises covered almost every part of his body. His blood dripping down at the ground, making the small ice tabs that was left red. Hyourinmaru knew the pain the man had gone through before he got this peace. He felt how he shivered with pain from the poison in his system.

_**Do not worry, little one. I will get you back to Unohana-san soon. **_When he touched the ground he looked at the ice dome for a second before he looked back to the young man in his arms. He heard gasps behind him and a scream. Hyourinmaru understood who screamed, and knew what his master would have wanted to do next.

**Hinamori's POV**

_No, nonono! _Hinamori stumbled forward, tears clouding her eyes and sobs shaking the body, making it almost impossible to move. Hinamori had understood everything as soon as she caught a glance of the green-blue hair. The figure stood with his back towards them, but she could see the white hair sticking out on one side, and the puddle of blood gathering at his feet. She screamed. Yes, she had screamed a lot today, but nothing like this. Hinamori noticed that Hyourinmaru turned and kneeled in front of her as she approached him. The scream died out, but she had no control over her body, as soon as she saw her childhood friend Hinamori started running. _Toshiro, why aren't you moving? Why are your eyes closed? Why haven't you told me that everything is alright now, and that we soon will be home? That everything will be alright?_

When she reached him she threw her arms around him and sobbed hard into his neck. Hinamori did not stop to care about his blood sticking to her robe. "Please wake up, Toshiro. You promised you would be alright; you said that it soon would be finished! Please Toshiro open your eyes!" Hinamori sat there for a while, crying and screaming into his neck. It was then the horrible realization hit her. "Hyourinmaru! He doesn't breathe!"

More tears fell from her eyes and she lifted her face from his neck to stare at his face. Hinamori noticed the cuts and raised her hand to his face. It wasn't before she had let some of her fingers glide over the small cut on her friend's cheek that she noticed it was soaked with blood. _Toshiro's blood… so much has left his body. _While staring at Toshio's face Hinamori brushed away a few strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes. She lowered her head back to his ear for a few seconds and whispered choked by tears, but still slowly. "I need you to wake up, Toshiro. I haven't told you that I love you yet."

Just after Hinamori raised her head from her love's ear, the zanpaktou, addressed earlier, came to them and picked the slender young man's body again. Then they started running back to Seireitei. It was no need for saving strength now.

**Ichigo's POV**

_He's down. That guy who everybody has been so high about is down. He isn't breathing and he has lost a lot of blood. And weren't the claws venomous, or something? _He had fallen a bit back in the group, beside the once that carried the corpses. _Man, look at all those wounds. How the hell! _As they ran he saw the trail of blood that followed the Zanpaktuo. _What was that guy's name again? He is kind scary in a way, and freaking strong. That prison thing he used last time we met was scary. _

_Wait… The Zanpaktuo is a mirror of its master's powers. If Toshiro is able to wield… that ice guy, then he has to be strong. _The sudden realization made him stop dead in his tracks for a minute. "Hey! What are you doing? We need to hurry back with the wounded!" At this Ichigo snapped back to reality and was soon next to the guy who had yelled at him. "Hey. Toshiro, he's strong, right?" The other guy, he was a bit shorter than Ichigo with black hair, looked at him as if he was dumb or something. "Of course he's strong, man. How do you think he managed to become a taicho that young?" They were silent again. _Hell, I'll never get on the wrong side of him. I need to see him fight for real soon! _On the rest of the way back Ichigo was torn between a smirk and a sad pout. _Just hope I'll get the chance. _

**A/N:**

**First you guys, I am SO SORRY! I really thought that I would get this done, but so much has happened and I did not have any time. Please, do not hate me! I am really sorry for this. **

**Good news though, now there are only two chapters left and both of them are planned already. It will be started as you read this. Still I do not know how long it will take me to write these. My little devil, whom I love, has told me to make the next chapter a long one. The reason is that it's in this chapter everything will happen. Not saying more. **

**I will thank the ones of you that still read my stories though, sorry for the long wait. **

**I feel horrible for this, but I will request a little review from you guys. Please? Can't do anything without them. **


	9. I am not going anywhere

**A/N:**

**This is starting to get old, right. Me saying I'm sorry for being so late and all that. Well I will say thank you to everybody that reads this. **

**I should have posted a long time ago, but I hit a major writer's block and had no idea about what or how to write.**

**Well here it is, longest chapter yet. And I thought I should tell you that this story will get longer than the original plan. After writing this chapter there is no way I can wrap it up in the next. Sorry, you will have to wait a little longer, but I have a hope that the next chapter will come faster.**

Chapter 9 - I am not going anywhere

_Why is it so dark? I cannot see anything. Hyourinmaru? Hyourinmaru, where are you? This is not good. I have always had him in my head. It has never been silent before. I feel so empty without him._

_I cannot move, my body will not listen. I can feel something. Someone is touching me, it is two of them. One is cold, it is pleasant. I feel home in this touch, like ice is covering me, wrapping me in its blanket, shielding me from harm, shielding me from the pain that is burning me from the inside. The other touch is warm, not too warm, though. It does not melt the blanket, not at all. It makes the blanket stronger, making sure that the poison inside my blood will not hurt me anymore. I feel like falling into it, let it take me away and keep me forever. It is not home, not in that way, but it is something I have known all my life._

_I can hear noises, many noises. I cannot open my eyes to see where it comes from, but I do believe I know who is speaking. One voice is calm, slow and cold in a way. It is reasonable and tactical. The other one is soft, caring and warm almost hysterical, but peaceful at the same time. It is like the touches, well-known and almost home. _

_We are moving, I do not know how fast or which way, but I do know we are moving. We are moving fast, they seem to be in a hurry, but I do not know why. Of course they are hurrying; over half of the group is wounded badly, and some are already dead. _

_There is that warm touch again. So welcoming, but why can I feel this if the group are running? Wait a minute, we have stopped. Why have we stopped? Maybe we have reached our destination. So then it would not be strange that someone else is holding me. I can feel their breath near my ear again, warm. The person is saying something, but I cannot make out the words. Still it sounds familiar…_

_No, no do not let go. Why is the one thing that is keeping the pain away let go? It burns, it hurts. I can feel my body shaking slightly; it is probably not even noticeable. There is that warm feeling again so comforting and loving. Of course, why did I not notice before? It's so obvious…_

_The pain is too much, I just want to sleep, let the pain be less pressing for a while. It feels like I am starting to slip away again. The pain seems to fade slowly… My thoughts… It seems… they will not… I just… I need… remember…_

_Hinamori…_

**Unohana's POV**

_Maybe it would be a good idea to tell the sou-taicho about the little incident yesterday? Then again, what he does not know will not kill him. _The yonbantai-taicho smiled a little sickening sweet smile to herself before she took a little sip of her tea. _I wonder what I should do next, it might be fun if… no, no. Silly me, that would not be possible. That type of poison would not be found here. And if that would be the case, whoever had it would not live long. _Unohana slowly shook her head, before she took one more sip, fore then to put the cup on the small table before her. She decided it was time for meditating.

After a few minutes her fuku-taicho, Isane-san, came running in red in the face and stuttering. "T-taicho. I… I have s-something i-imp-important to tell you!"

Of course the taicho did not make this any better. _Let us have a little fun. I was slightly bored. _Slowly Unohana turned her head and looked straight at her fuku-taicho, as going black and a devilish smile curling up her lips. "Whatever seems to be the matter Isane-san? It has to be something rather important since you are disturbing my meditation time, yes?"

_I love to see her get all flustered when she does not know what to say. But I should end my little game soon. Isane-san has no habit in disturbing me when I say I wish a break. _The taicho sat for a while waiting for her sub-ordinate to speak again. "It is group that the juubantai-taicho brought with him to defeat the menos. Three are already dead, and the people that are hurt are more or less stable…" Her she Isane-san was cut off by her superior. "And why is this so important if they are stable?"

"No, no, t-that is not it. It is the taicho. He… he is badly wounded and needs help." This caught Unohana-taicho's attention. _Hitsugaya-taicho is badly hurt? This menos had to be rather serious. Well we better hurry then, if this has made Isane-san forget her manners. _She slowly stood up and looked straight at her fuku-taicho. "Lead the way, Isane-san."

**Ukitake's POV**

Ukitake sat inside his office with a nice cup of tea and enjoyed the, for once, silent atmosphere that was surrounding him. Both of his 3rd seats had gone out on some errands, so he just sat and enjoyed the lightness of the room. This all would have been very well had it not been for this feeling that lurked inside him. Toshiro's reatsu had acted wired for a little while now.

He knew that the little taicho and his group had come back, since he could both feel Hinamori, Matsumoto and Ichigo's reastu as well. And while normally Torshiro's reatsu would be both strong and clear, this was weak and hard to notice. But not like it was being masked, because he knew very well that if the other Shiro wished so he could hide it well enough to go without being found. No it was something else. _What is really unpleased is the fact that it is dropping, not like it is fading away, but actually getting weaker. And it is almost gone, but the rest feel so close. In fact they are at Unohana's, so I will just see what may have caused this._

Ukitake stood up from his chair and made way to Unohana's area. He got there quite fast, even before Unohana herself had managed to reach her guests. The first that struck him was that he heard some moans of pain coming out of most of the shinigamis mouths. Most of them seemed to be stable at the moment, except those who were already dead and the thing that shocked Ukitake the most. In the arms of a tall man with green hair, form the reiatsu he gathered that it was Toshiro's zanpaktuo, laid said man.

The taicho was frozen in place, starring at the man in front of him. He could see the blood losing its grip on Toshiro's skin and clothes for then hit the ground beneath him, making it a horrid color of muddy red. _This is not right, how could this have happened. Did the sou-taicho do any research at all? This man is far too strong to be brought down by a mere menos. _

The next thing that happened was that simultaneously as Ukitake moved forward to look at his almost-name-brother, Kyouraku arrived, a worried frown upon his brow. "Ukitake, what is happening? I sensed your reatsu increase drastickly, just like before an atta… Are you okay?" The other man stared at his friend for a while wondering what could have made his reatsu jump like that. Ukitake looked up from the unconscious man with a weak, but grateful smile before he took a little step to the side. "I am okay, but Hitsugaya-kun is not." The other man looked at the little, bloodstain shape in front of him. "But…. How... It was a menos." Just as Ukitake was about to answer, Unohana came towards them, a bit faster than she would usually. "Oh, dear… We have to hurry and get them him into surgery now. The rest will be put in the hospital."

As they were about to walk into the building Ukitake asked Ichigo to stay behind with him and Kyouraku. _I will ask Matsumoto later, she will know the difference better, but since this one do not know the order of them he will make it easier to understand that creature's power. _He looked after the group that went inside and saw Hinamori clutching herself, holding some kind of fabric in her hands. _Poor girl, I will let her be. She needs to be with Toshiro now. _

"Kurosaki-kun" Ukitake started. "I need you to tell me a bit about the monster that Toshiro fought. Its strength, ability and so on." The teen thought for a little while before he replied. "Well, it was really strong. The first guy was dead in seconds, and you see Torshiro's beaten up good. The body couldn't be moved fast, but the arms could. And it could move claws as an extension of its arm. Toshiro also said something about it being poisonous. I saw some part of the battle, and it was though. That guy," Ichigo pointed behind him to signal who he meant. "is seriously strong, and even he had problems. I tried to fight it as well, but it didn't go as good. That was some serious butt-kicking." Some sort of light tingled in the orange haired man's eyes. Was it respect and admiration? Ukitake could not tell. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. You can go now, but please do not tell anybody else yet. First we have to inform the suo-taicho of situation. Toshiro managed to kill it, yes?" The teen stopped in his tracks and looked at the two men. "Yes, as I said he kicked some ass!" Then he went inside Seireitei's hospital.

"We should talk to Matsumoto-san before we go to the suo-taicho." Kyouraku said. "Yes, indeed we do, but firstly let us give her some time with her taicho to get a briefing about his condition." Ukitake answered. The two friends had started to their way into the hospital following the others. _The question is what that state may be._

Ukitake looked up slowly trying to sense his young friend's reatsu, he could not find it…

**Unohana's POV**

"Everyone out! I only want myself and my fuku-taicho in here. We need space!" Unohana glared at the group in front of her. "You have injured shinigami on your backs, you need to get them to their rooms so my team can look at them as well, but I am needed here." After her little speech only three were left, Hyroinmaru, Hinamori and Matsumoto. "Matsumoto, as a fuku-taicho you are expected to take over you taicho's duties when he is incapable of it. Go and look to your men." The orange haired woman looked uncertain for a second before she bowed her head slightly and turned around. "Don't you let anything happen to him Unohana-taicho." Then she was gone.

Just as Unohana turned to Hinamori to make her leave Ukitake, Ichigo and Kyouraku turned the corner. She looked to the other taicho for help and he gave her a small smile in return. "Hinamori," Ukitake said gently while placing his hand on her shoulder. "We need to go now, so Unohana-taicho can help Toshiro." Unohana could see the tears welling up in the girl's eyes again, but she nodded slightly. However she did not move, she just looked at her friend before her sobs started to rag her body and Kyouraku had to lift her to remove her. Unohana could still hear the young girl's cries as then turned a corner far away. The young man with the frown on his brow had turned and went with them.

_Oh dear. Hinamori-san is so tired, but her fear has trapped her in her own mind. She will not be able to rest before she knows more about her friend. Then my young friend, I will make sure to not disappoint you. _She looked at the last person standing before the door. The tall man with green hair and an ice tail dragging behind him. "And you, I will guess you are his zanpaktuo?" The man looked up from his master's face and nodded. "You are right indeed, Unohana-taicho. I am Hyourinmaru, the ice dragon. I would like to stay by my master's side." Unohana turned and opened the door to the surgery room. _The bond between a zanpaktuo and a master is so strong. It is painful for both parts to be apart. For a bigger chance for survival Hitsugaya-taicho will need his other half. _"You can come, but do not get in our way." Unohana looked up to the man, and opened the door to the surgery room.

As soon as Hitsugaya was laid on the table Unohana noticed a difference in the man's reiatsu. It seemed like the fight left him, and his powers dropped rapidly as she tried to save his organs from all the harm come to them. ''We are losing him!" She called to Isane who stood beside her. Just as they were going to start emergency energy transmission, the tall man with the peculiar hair color came over and placed a cold hand on his forehead, and after a little while the taicho's reatsu started to rise again. He did not regain much power, but just enough for Unohana and Isane to start on the organs, and later the other injuries he had. _ It is amazing how he is still alive after all this. The damage is so severe and he was still able to fight. _

_Everything is different now. It is cold, but not the good kind of cold. Not the one that helps me calm down. This is stressing. It is pressing itself onto me, refusing to let me breathe correctly, and refusing me the bliss I long for. _

_At the same time it is hot yet again, but not the comforting and well-known heat of Hinamori. This is scary, it is so forceful and it is everywhere. Every vain in my body, every bone, every organ, every limb. I cannot escape it. _

_My thoughts will obey my orders now, but still I can feel no contact to anything. Just my own conscious and the dark emptiness that surrounds me, it is like cotton. It will not let any sound come, no matter how much I scream. What do I scream? I do not know myself. Maybe my thoughts have bigger power over me, than what I have of them. If I try to concentrate then maybe… _

_My mind does not betray me as much as I initially feared. It is not screaming out of fear, agony or begging for relief. My voice, or the thoughts, in this darkness nothing I am to assume nothing, is calling a name. It may be several, but two is repeated steadily, more often than the rest. _

_Whose names are these? I know them so well, yet I cannot recall them. No! I will not bow for the pain; I will not be weak in the search for bliss! I will remember those names! I will! I have worked to long and hard to be beaten by my own insecurity… I refuse to let this stop me… my strength is still here… only hidden somewhere in this woolen sea. I just need... a little to remember those names… those familiar names.. _

_I cannot do this. I no longer have the strength, and the darkness is so calming… So calming. _

_This touch… who is it? It feels like home, like it has always been by my side. It is within my reach, but I still cannot grab it. It is… It is…_

_**Little one, you cannot give up now. You always fight until the job is done, and this task still needs your strength. Yes, the monster itself is gone, but what about the reports? You need to tell the suo-taicho about this monster. Or what about you squad, your friends, Hinamori? Your job is not done. Fight, little one! Let me help you.**_

_I can feel the strength coming back to me. I cannot move, I cannot speak, but I can fight. The darkness will not get the better of me; I have still a job to do. I have people I need to be strong for. Hyourinmaru, Hinamori, my squad, Matsumoto, Ichigo, Ukitake, the other captains all the people in Soul Society. I will fight Hyourinmaru, with your help, and the help of my friends, I will survive. _

**Ichigo's POV**

"What do you think Kyouraku? After what Kurosaki-kun and Matsumoto have told us, I must say I feel a bit disturbed." Ichigo looked between the two older men in front of him. "I know what you mean, Ukitake. This thing was too strong to be a menos. What I do not understand is how the suo-taicho and the men out on watch could have been so wrong about it."

_What the hell, are they talking about? Stronger than what? What kind of mistake did they make? _Ichigo just stood there dumbstruck, until Kyouraku looked up at him with a little sigh. "What do you know about the different menos groups, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo had to think for a second. _Le'mme see… It was something about… Hmmm… _then suddenly he snapped his fingers together and got rid of his strange thinking face. "Toshiro told me about it. Something about 3 groups with different strength, and that the strongest one was even stronger than a taicho from Seireitei. It was something else, but I really can't remember.'' Everyone's faces fell a bit at the mentioning of the young man, but Kyouraku soon broke the silence. "Well, for starters let us just name the different groups. The first, and weakest, is the Gillian. They are big and they all look the same. After that comes the Adjuchas. These are quite big as well, but they are also more intelligent and stronger than the Gillian. And the last is the Vasto Lorde who is even stronger than a captain. This has the size of a human." During this little speech Ichigo looked more and more unsure, but at the same time he seemed to understand, until… "Then what about the thing Toshiro fought? That thing was strong. Just look at him!" He pointed towards the surgery room.

At this point Ukitake had gotten up and went to the open door. "This is where our problem starts." He turned and looked at the group. "We do not know what this thing was." _What the hell? How can they not know? Aren't they supposed to know everything, or something?_ "However," Ukitake continued, "from what Kyouraku and I have gathered from you and Matsumoto-san we think we have some kind of solution." Here he took a pause, which was not appreciated by Ichigo. "Yeah, and? What is it?" Here Kyouraku took over. "The thing is, Hitsygaya-kun should have been able to take that menos without all of these injuries. If we think strictly out of appearance this should be an Adjuchas. Though it's not too hard to beat, and surely not able to cause such damage to someone at Hitsugaya-kun's level. Out from the injuries on him and the level of damage done to the whole team, we belive that it is as strong as a Vasto Lorde."

Once again the room went quite. _A Vasto Lorde? Toshiro said something else about them. _"Wait! Toshiro said that you would need atleast TWO captains to beat a Vasto Lorde!" they all looked at him, and then proceeded nodding. "Hell. That guy is strong." At this Kyouraku smiled a little. "Yes. I always said that he would be stronger than me within a hundred years, but now… I think it is time for me to rephrase that."

**Hinamori's POV**

_They keep saying he is strong, but everybody has their limits. There was so much blood, everything was so red and…. _Hinamori trailed of her own thoughts and clutched tighter around the fabric in her hands. She shivered as she remembered the scene opened her eyes as is to will the images away. She looked at the other people in the room without noticing them as her bottom lip started to tremble again. _He was so lifeless, he did not move. He barely breathed when Unohana-taicho and Hyourinmaru went into that room. What if… _Once again Hinamori forced the thought to an end. She knew thinking like that would not help, but she also knew how bad those injuries were. She just did not know which voice to listen to.

Rangiku-san sat down beside her and pulled Hinamori into a tight hug. She started to stroke Hinamori over her hair and back in a weak attempt to comfort her. It ended in Hinamori turning in her arms and flinging herself into her friend's arms and sobbing hard. "Hush, Hinamro. It will be alright. Taicho is too strong and stubborn to go like this. We both know he hates leaving before a job is done. And wouldn't you agree that he still has more work to do here." Unable to speak, Hinamori just nodded. _Rangiku-san is right. Toshiro would never leave when he still got a job to do. I just have to believe it. _But the sobs did not stop, and her mind kept screaming that he was too weak, and fought for too long. It did not matter whatever she tried to yell back. It drowned in the angry shouts.

She clung even harder around the fabric in her hands, wrenching small blood drops out of it. They hit the floor, and made a horrid sound that nobody else seemed to hear. _Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it! I cannot listen to this. STOP! _She cried to herself, begging the blood to stop. After a moment Rangiku noticed the little plopping sound of something wet hit the floor. She looked down and saw the little red stain that started to form there. She then looked to where it was coming from frowning immediately and her eyes showed worry. "Hinamori, are you hurt?"

At this Hinamori was torn between a humorless laugh and a harder sob in her friends bust. _How can she think about that when Toshiro is in there, and none of us know whether he will be okay or not. _Hinamori took a few deep breathes before answering, carefully. "No, Rangiku-san. My only injury was h-healed by T-To-Tos…" The woman cut her off. "It's okay, Hinamori. I understand. But where is the blood coming from?"

Before Hinamori was able to answer, they heard someone coming down the hall and looked up to see Unohana walking towards them. _Her face, what does it say? It shows no emotions at all. Please Unohana-taicho. _The strict woman reached them and they all turned to her. "What is the status, Unihana-taicho?" Ukitake asked. "Well I do not know how to start so I will just begin. He has lost a big amount of blood; already here most would have been dead." _Wait! He is alive, or is the other injuries to much. _"The blood that is left was badly poisoned. I managed to get rid of most of it, but some the body has to remove itself. He has several severe injuries: a hole through his stomach, a deep scratch down his arm that went down into the muscle and a similar wound on his back, from shoulder to hip, he also has a bad wound from his tight all the way down to his feet at one leg. Here the teeth, I suspect it was teeth, braised his calf bone and gave it crack. Some of the flesh is gone as well. He has some broken ribs, a broken collarbone and a broken wrist. The hole in his stomach moved and ruined some of his organs and it would have killed him shortly after it was inflicted if not for his healing. He also has a bad concussion, but I do not know how that will affect him after he wakes up."

At Uniohana's words Hinamori lost her grip around the fabric and shot out of her seat. "A-are you saying h-he is-is a-al-alive?" Hinamori was hopeful, and she was sure she could see a small smile on Unohana's lips. "Yes, he is very weak, but alive. He is in the ICU and I will only allow one visitor at the time." Before anyone moved Ukitake asked. "Do you know how long it will be before he wakes up?" At this Unohana sighed a bit. "I am not sure. He has already surprised me greatly, I will not say. We will only have to wait." The next one who spoke was Rangiku-san. "I think Hinamori should be the first to visit him." At this everybody nodded and Unohana stepped forward towards Hinamori. "Come with me, I will take you to him. ''

_I beg you Toshiro, do not take too long. _

**A/N:**

**What do you guys think? Hope you will review now that you have read.**


	10. Come back to us

**Hey, guys! This chapter will basically consist of different people from the Bleach universe coming to visit Toshiro while he is in coma and a bit of their thoughts around everything.**

**Hope you will enjoy it.**

Chapter 10 – Come Back to Us

**Matsumoto's POV**

"Hey, taicho! It is my turn to talk to you now. Though I think you wish it was your little asekusai, nee?" Just as Matsumoto said this, she felt a little chill creep up her spine and she looked round the room, her eyes falling on the green-haired man sitting in the corner. "Please, do not upset my master. He is weak." Said the man simply before going silent.

"Geez, taicho, your zanpakuto is such a meanie. And so cold." She shivered a bit before continuing. "You need a more free-spirited one, taicho." At this, Matsumoto smirked a bit. "Then again, he fits you perfectly. Ah, wouldn't you agree?" She fell silent, as if she was waiting for her taicho to answer with his typical annoyed grunt, or irritated "Matsumoto!". She waited and waited, but no answer came, and that was when it hit her. There in the bed before Matsumoto lay her taicho and friend. He was unconscious, he was covered in bandages, he had bruises and small cuts all over. And his face that usually looked peaceful, dedicated and serious or annoyed, now looked pained.

"You're not in good shape, you know. The others say I should do all the paperwork and step in while you're here. And of course I will, but I just… I don't know, taicho. It's so strange that you're not there to yell at me, you know. Don't worry. I do the paperwork, and I'll stay away from your desk." Matsumoto stopped talking for a second and laughed a bit. "I wouldn't want to put you back in here just because your desk was messy when you got back." She gave her taicho a loving smile, patting his cheek slightly, as if she was afraid of disturbing him. "I have to go now. There are other people waiting to see you. Gee, taicho. Who would've thought that you were this popular? See you later, Hyourinmaru. Don't make him freeze now." The zanpakuto just looked at her as if she was crazy as she walked out of the room with a sad smile on her face.

_Don't keep us waiting for too long, taicho._

**Ichigo's POV**

"Man, you don't look so good." Those were the first words to escape Ichigo's mouth as he entered Toshiro's room. "I mean, I don't see all that much, but what I see is rather beaten up, and I saw the injuries before Unohana started her work." The orange-haired boy moved closer to the bed, but he did not sit down on the chair where Matsumoto sat before. It was when he was well into the room that he first noticed the temperature. "Damn, Matsumoto wasn't joking. It is freezing in here. How the heck can you stand it? Brr." A shiver ripped through Ichigo's body. And it was then that he noticed someone sat in the corner, and he jumped back a little when they moved.

"Who's there?" The figure moved again and now Ichigo could see that it was the same guy that carried Toshiro earlier. "Eh, it's you. You're that guy that I fought with a while back when all the zanpakuto had escaped their swords. You're, you're…Eh…" The man in the corner lifted his gaze to look at the orange-haired boy.

"Yes, that is me. I am Hyourinmaru, the ice dragon and the strongest of the ice zanpakuto, and Toshiro is my master." As he finished speaking, the man seamed to grow a few inches 's eyes grew to the size of tin plates and he turned back to the battered body on the bed. "Danm, Toshiro. You don't do anything half way, do you?"

Ichigo stood and stared at all the bandages for a while, and suddenly he felt really out of place. He didn't know what to do or say. A strangled chuckle escaped his mouth. "You'd think that after all this time, I would be used to seeing people in hospital beds, but still.. Man, this is so awkward." He fell silent again and just looked over all the bandages he could see. After a little while, he decided it was time to go. "I have to go now. There are more people that would like to visit you." He touched Toshiro's shoulder very lightly before turning and walking out the door. However, before he totally disappeared, he turned once again and looked at his friend. "By the way, don't take too long to come back to us, man. I need a chance to prove that I can fight as well, you know." He smiled and closed the door behind him.

_Come on, Toshiro. We both know that you'll beat this shit._

**Ukitake's POV**

Ukitake walked slowly into the room. It was dark, but not unpleasantly so. Also, it was cold, really cold. He soon understood why when he looked up to see Hyourinmaru sitting slightly to the side of Toshiro's bed. The zanpakuto was radiating cold.

Ukitake had reached the bed, where his young friend was laying. "Shiro, why is it always the young ones? I had really hoped that this would be an easy job. I should have known better." The old Shinigami shook his head, a sad smile on his lips. "When I felt your reiatsu starting to disappear, I should have reacted faster. But what could I have done? You were so far away, and by the time it became obvious that something was really wrong, it was already too late." He sat down in the chair opposite to the zanpakuto, and looked at his battered body. "Just look at you. With these kinds of injuries it would take even the strongest Shinigami several weeks, if not months, to recover. The injuries that Unohana described... they are horrible. I can't imagine how it must have felt to experience that."

The taicho reached out a shaking hand towards the white haired man in the bed, but before he made contact he looked up at the ice dragon. "May I?" Ukitake asked indicating to his hand floating over his friend's shoulder. Hyourinmaru looked up from his master.

"Just be careful," he answered. "I do not wish more harm to come to my master. He is very weak." After the zanpakuto said this Ukitake, very lightly, placed his hand on Toshiro's shoulder. He let his thumb brush over the fabric, careful not to disturb the bandages. It was a strange feeling to see this strong, young man unconscious in front of him. He felt a strong compassion for this taicho and he did not know what to do with himself when he saw him lying there, in the bed, breathing shallowly, as if each breath caused Toshiro pain. He let his eyes wander over the part of the boy that could be seen. Apart from the stark-white garb, Toshiro was covered in bandages. The only part of the Shinigami where you could see his skin was his face, even though it was some bandages there as well.

"You know, Toshiro, your squad really needs you. I have a lot of respect for your fukutaicho, but she still needs your guidance. She'll get the job done, no doubt about that, but she won't be herself for a while now. We both know she is too carefree to really have all this responsibility on her. I think the fact that you are here makes it even worse. It's so horrible to have to cover for these kinds of situations." He smiled a little and felt his own strength starting to wane. "Look what you are doing to us. We are so worried for you. I'm even starting to get sick again." He felt the room grow a little colder and chuckled. "But I know we can't blame you for this. If anything, you saved us all from a devastating fate."

Ukitake sat there for a long time caressing the white-haired man's shoulder and sometimes his cheek. He started to feel drowsy and decided it was time to let Kyouraku in as well. He could feel his friend's reiatsu outside the door. "I have to go now, can't keep Shunsui waiting for too long." He got up, letting his hand brush over Toshiro's cheek one last time.

_I hope to see you open your eyes soon. I can't handle seeing you like this. You are like a son to me, after all._

**Kyouraku's POV**

"Hello, Hyourinmaru-san. It's nice to know that you're here looking after him. And it's good to finally meet you. You're so strong." This was the first words that escaped Kyouraku's mouth as he stepped into the room. "Although, your presence isn't surprising. We can feel the cold all through the hall. Nice job." At this he raised his hat so Hyourinmaru could just barely see his eyes for a short second. After this, he sat down beside the bed.

"And then we have you, Hitsugaya-kun." He looked at the boy in the bed with sad eyes. "You continue to amaze me. This is something not many would be able to do, being two Shinigami, and there you go in by yourself, and kill that monster." Kyouraku shook his head in disbelief. "I wonder how much you remember from the fight. Or if you remember anything from afterwards." He looked at the boy, and Kyouraku suddenly realized something. "You're no boy anymore, are you Toshiro? You will always be a tensai, but you're no longer a kid." Kyouraku felt something, he could not put his finger on what, shift in the room and he looked up. He was a little shocked at what he saw. In front of him sat the ice dragon and he had a small smile at his lips. "I have a feeling you have been aware of this for a time. Or am I wrong, Hyourinmaru-san?"

The dragon kept his gaze on his master when he answered. "The strength of a Shinigami is not measured in size, but in power. My master may look like a mere child, but his reiryoku is very strong." Kyouraku could only nod. "Right you are, dragon-san."

"Well, Hitsugaya-kun, you sure managed to shake up this place a little. Just look at Jushiro, it seems like he could fall over at any second now. That would be pitiful. You in here without us knowing when you will wake up, and Jushiro in his little hut, unconscious and weak." The taicho shook his head slightly. "But you are strong, Hitsugaya-kun, and I have a feeling you will wake up sooner than any of us expect." He sat in his own thoughts for a while before asked the dragon, without looking up from the white haired taicho in front of him.

"Are you able to communicate with him in this state?" The dragon did not raise his head either. "Yes, he is not saying much, but I can hear him, and he can hear me." Now Kyouraku looked up. "And is he able to hear us, now, speaking?" The dragon did not look up. "Yes." Hyourinmaru answered simply, and after a little while he continued. "My Master might be weak at the moment, but his mind is determined and strong."

The older black-haired man sat and looked at the master and zanpakuto in front of him and a smile crept on his face. He then rose and nodded at the dragon. "Well, I better be going. It is late and you still have many people that wish to visit you, Hitsugaya-kun. Some of them might surprise you." With this, Kyouraku left the room and closed the door behind him.

_Rest well, Hitsugaya-kun. You'll need all your strength when you wake up again._

**Byakuya's POV**

Byakuya stepped warily into the room, as if moving through a field of booby traps. "Ohayo gozaimasu." He greeted the dragon formally. He moved slowly up to the bed and looked down at the fellow taicho.

"Do you know anything about his situation, zanpakuto-san? I was not able to speak with Unohana-taicho before I came into Hitsugaya-taicho's room." He was a little surprised that the dragon did not lift his gaze from his master's face as he answered.

"As you can see, my Master is still unconscious. His wounds are not healed, but he has gotten rid of most of the poison that was left in his blood. I do not know when he will be able to wake up though."

Byakuya stood awkwardly by the bed and started at his college, and not daring to admit it to himself, his friend. When he no longer was able to take the silence he looked away from the other taicho and said, almost mumbling: "I respect you, you have great honor."

When this was said he turned to Hyourinmaru and bowed his head slightly. "My thoughts are with you. Goodbye" Then he left the room as abruptly as he came.

_I expect you to attend meetings soon, Hitsugaya-taicho._

**Third Person POV**

_**For a few days the same people came and went. Some of them would rest by his bed side longer than others, and some would just pop in and ask the zanpakuto a few questions. It was still forbidden for more than one person to visit Hitsugaya Toshiro, and sadly it did not seem like he was getting any better. He would still just lie in the bed sleeping without moving a muscle or give any sign that he in fact was able to hear what people around him said. It had been four days since the groups returned before Toshiro got his second surprise visitor.**_

**Isshin's POV**

Isshin walked into the room, not totally sure what he would see, although he had spoken to Unohana before entering his successor's room. He could feel the cold washing over him. "If I had known it would be this could, I would have brought a scarf." He sat down in the chair opposite to the zanpakuto. "Well, Shiro-chan, back in here, already? Wouldn't have thought that, now would you?" While Isshin spoke, he could feel the room growl colder.

"Please, Isshin-san, do not disturb my Master. He needs to regain his strength and your childlike comments seem to upset him."

Isshin just stared at the dragon for a little bit before he answered. "Hyourinmaru, I don't know how to tell you this, but your Master isn't conscious. He can't hear me."

The dragon spoke again, but he did not look away from Toshiro. "My master might not be awake at the moment, but his mind is still operable. He can hear what you are saying. And he does not appreciate you calling him Shiro-chan."

The grown man laughed softly and looked at his successor. "You'll never cease to amaze me, Toshiro. And since you're hurt, need rest and can hear what I am saying, I won't bug you. But…" The former juuban-tai taicho snickered as he looked up at the hyoryo, "your zanpakuto here is not as lucky." Hyourinmaru kept looking at his Master, but Isshin noticed a slight hint of discomfort in his features. This made the Shinigami chuckle even more.

Isshin could see the dragon's expression become more and more frustrated the longer he let his jokes go on. The former taicho knew he was tempting fate if he irritated the dragon for too long, and that on another day, he might not have been so lucky. But he also knew that the dragon would not leave his master, not yet, and that jokes and "stupid" people as himself were needed in these kinds of situations.

"I won't bother you any longer, Hyourinmaru. I have to say that I _am_ a little disappointed at your lack of reaction to my jokes." Isshin got up from his seat and made his way to the door. "It'll be much funnier when I get to joke with someone that has a more… appropriate response." Then he was gone.

_Oh, Shiro-chan. I can't wait for you to wake up, so I can bug you again._

**Hinamori's POV**

"You should not worry so much, Hinamori-san." Hinamori had barely stepped into the room before the dragon spoke. She walked slowly over to the bed and sat down on the chair there. Upon doing so she reached for her friend's hand, and clenched it as hard as she dared. "My Master is strong. He has survived this long, and I promise you, Hinamori-san, in a short time he will be awake again." Hinamori herself was not so sure and she felt the tears start to gather in her eyes again. Therefore she did not dare to look up.

"How can you be so sure?" It was barely above a whisper, but the dragon heard it. She continued to speak, a little louder now. "Just look at him. He is pale; he's covered in bandages all over, and the wounds underneath them... I cannot describe those." Small tears found their way down her cheeks.

For the first time in many days, Hyourinmaru lifted his gaze from Toshiro's face. "I know for several reasons. One is that I can hear his mind, and he is determined to wake up again. He has not gotten worse, and you saw him the first day, Hinamori-san, he has regained some of his color. And it is cold in here. You are my Master's dearest friend. I am sure you know how he is with frost."

The raven haired girl nodded and she let a little hopeful smile creep up her face. "You are right, Hyourinmaru. I am just so worried. It has been five days."

Hinamori looked up as well now, but she let her other hand slip into Toshiro's, making sure he would still be there. "Do not worry, I can promise you that his strength indeed is returning." She took a shaky breath and nodded and the dragon gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Hyourinmaru." She smiled. "But I am at fault" She continued. "If I just had listened to him. He told me not to go, but I just rushed ahead. If I had done as he told me he would have been awake and well know." She started to sob for real, letting her head fall again, and some of her tears landed on her friend's cheek. "I am sorry, I am so, so sorry."

Hinamori put her head down on the mattress next to her friend's shoulder and cried yet again. After a little while she could feel something stir in the room, and took it as the dragon trying to show comfort to her in his own manner.

"I am so sorry, Toshiro. I am so sorry." She kept on whispering. Her hand tightened their grip on the said boy's hand. She kept on crying until the felt the stirring again. Only this time, it felt closer, so much closer. She lifted her head slightly, about to ask the dragon whatever could be the matter when she noticed his face. The dragon had previously looked at his master with a sad, but love-filled stare, but now it was something different in his eyes. She did not understand it, and soon Hinamori felt her sorrow overwhelm her curiosity again. The tears started to run down her face, and she was about to lay here head back in its previous spot when she heard something.

"Hnn…" It was faint, barely auditable. Shortly after the little noise, Hinamori felt something move yet again. "D-don't… don't be…" Even though it was barely over a whisper she soon understood where it was coming from and looked down.

Toshiro's eyes were still closed, but his breathing had gotten another pace and he had started to move a bit. Hinamori also noticed the furrowed brow that had been relaxed just a few moments ago. Another thing she noticed was that the dragon seemed to be more peaceful now. She could feel Hyourinmaru's relief over his master's sign of life.

After a few short breaths, Hinamori noticed that Toshiro tried to speak again. She leaned closer to catch what he was trying to say. "Don't be…stupid. I-it is… not yo-your fault..." He had to stop often to catch his breath. Then, as soon as he had come to, he faded back into sleep again. The raven haired girl could feel the slight grip he had had on her hand loosening again.

She sat frozen in her seat, holding her friend's hand slightly above the mattress. How was she supposed to react? The tears kept sliding down her cheek, but whether it was from sorrow or happiness she did not know. "Do you now believe that he will return to us, Hinamori-san?" The dragon spoke with a soft and caring voice. Hinamori could only nod, and then a little smile broke from her lips.

"You are going to be okay, Toshiro," she whispered before all went silent again.

Hinamori did not know how long they had been sitting in silence, before Hyourinmaru spoke. "I will return to my master now," he said, short and clear. "The danger is gone now, and he needs me there with him, more than he needs me out here."

Hinamori looked up at Hyourinmaru and nodded. "You know what he needs the best." She smiled at the dragon as he started to fade and the room grew colder for a short while. Then he was gone.

"I'll go now as well, Toshiro, but I'll return tomorrow." She stood up and leaned go of his hand. Then Hinamori leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "See you soon." She straightened up and left the room, looking behind her one last time before the door closed.

_Please, Toshiro. Open your eyes soon. Those beautiful eyes shouldn't be closed for too long. I'll wait, for as long as you need me to._

**A/N:**

**Asekusai = Sweetheart **

**Well guys, there you have it. The 10th chapter is up. A bit faster than the last one.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and that you will review it. I hope to get to write more through Easter, but when the next chapter will be up… is not determined yet.**

**I would also like to say thanks to all my Beta readers: **_**PHENOMENIAN-SHIRO, Artemis The Goddess and The Awesome God Apollo.**_


	11. In my inner world

**A/N: Well then, this chapter will be in Toshiro's inner world. This means that I have to make a few changes.**

**The story will be in italics, when they speak Toshiro will speak with italics writing and Hyourinmaru will speak with fat and italics. **

"_Toshiro_"

"_**Hyourinmaru**_**" **

Chapter 11 – In my inner world

_The first thing Hyourinmaru saw when he entered his inner world was Toshiro leaned up against a tree. He had his eyes closed and his chest heaved up and down as if it was hard to breathe. Hyourinmaru could detect the slight look of pain on his master's face. _

"_**Are you all right, little one?" **__The dragon went up to the tree and stood in front of his master. "Yes, Hyourinmaru, I am just a little tired that is all." Of course the zanpakuto did not buy that._

"_**Although I believe that you are tired, Toshiro, I do not think that exhaustion is your only problem." **_

_The taicho smirked a little. "I can never hide anything from you, can I Hyourinmaru?" The dragon smiled. _

"_**We are two parts of the same whole, little one. Whenever the truth is evident to you, I will see it as well. And sometimes you do not have to see it for me to detect it." **_

_Toshiro kept his eyes closed, and he tried to relax a little. "Hyourinmaru, how long has it been? I always lose track of time when I am here." At this the dragon chuckled a little. _

"_**It has been five days since your encounter with the monster, and five days since you defeated it. I have watched over your body these last days to make sure that your wounds recovered. After your short awakening I thought it would be safe to return to our inner world once more." **__Hyourinmaru stopped and studied his master's features. "__**Do you remember anything from it, little one?" **_

_It was first now that Toshiro opened his eyes and his determination was glowing strong inside his emerald orbs. "I do remember that I was awake, I remember seeing you and Hinamori. I remember tears and your faint smile. Apart from that I cannot remember much." The ice dragon nodded. _

"_**Your friends care for you, and very much so." **__Hyourinmaru said. "__**And Kyouraku-kun is right. You are no longer a child. Not only do you have more power, but you are no longer by yourself. You have a lot of friends waiting for you to wake up again, little one." **_

_Toshiro smiled up at his zanpakuto. "I was never alone" He said. "I have always had you. I cannot remember how it used to feel inside me before you. Your presence as always lingered within me." They smiled at each other for a little while before Toshiro broke the silence. "Five days is a long time for just sitting here. I think I should start on the real way back to consciousness."_

_Hyourinmaru smiled at his master and extended his arm from him to grab. "__**I will be with you every step of the way, Master. I will make sure to help you in whatever way I can."**_

_He dragged Toshiro up to his feet. "Thank you…" Toshiro started to say as he moved away from Hyourinmaru. Just as they separated the taicho started to sway and was about to wobble over before Hyourinmaru caught him. _

"_**Do you have a plan for how you wish to return and when, little one?" **__Toshiro appeared to be thinking for a second before he answered. "I think I have been asleep for too long already, but I am not dumb. I do know that the damage is grave. It took me five days to be able to speak. In five more days, I will be awake." _

_Hyourinmaru and Toshiro started the way of rehabilitation. They had agreed that the first thing that was needed was for Toshiro to be able to stand on his own. It should not be a hard thing to accomplish for the prodigy, but it was not just his body that had been beaten during the fight it was important for his soul to heal as well. That was what their training was about. Make the soul heal be tackling the physical wounds. _

_The thing that annoyed Toshiro the most was how though it was to pull his own body of the ground. "I am thought to be a tensai and a prodigy, and I am not able to stand by myself!" He hated to sound arrogant, but that was how he felt. The pain he felt when he put pressure on the leg was immense. His mind shouted at him to stop, but he did not listen. Had he been alone he might have buckled, but he was not. He had his faithful zanpakuto with him. And Hyourinmaru supported them every step on the way._

"_**Little one, you need rest. Your body and mind needs time to recuperate. I know you believe that the time for rest is over, but it is not. You have the strength to awake; you just need to find it again." **_

_After his speech the dragon did something that slightly surprised the taicho. He walked all the way up to the tree and turned around. First it seemed like Hyourinmaru would stand like that, but then he started to lower his weight and suddenly he was setting on the ground next to his master. _

"_**I will rest with you until we both are ready to walk the way lying before us." **__They both closed their eyes and after a short comfortable silence Toshiro shifted a bit and placed his head on Hyourinmaru's shoulder._

_The duo sat by the trunk of the tree and rested, none of them knew for how long, and none of them tried to keep up with it either. Enjoying that for once it was silent._

_Faint voices started to penetrate their silence. At first it was just noise that did not make any sense, but as Toshiro paid attention he could make out the words and after a while, the sentences, that was flowing in his mind. _

"I can almost see the frown returning to your face, taicho."

_The voice was unmistakable. "Matsumoto?" He looked up at his inner sky, as if he could see her face if he concentrated. He then let his gaze drift to Hyourinmaru. His eyes were also open and it was obvious that he had heard the voice as well. Their eyes met and understanding shone in them. The dragon pulled himself of the ground and then turned to his taicho and waited for his following actions. _

_Another voice made its way through his sanctuary. It was calm and soft, but yet encouraging._

"The colour has returned to his face. Come on, Shiro-chan, we have waited for a while you know."

"_Ukitake." Both of the voices had made their way into his mind earlier, but this was the first time Toshiro could comprehend what they were really saying. He looked up at Hyourinmaru and smirked a little. _

"_I would think that is my quo to wake up. Besides, Matsumoto has probably destroyed my office by now." The dragon smirked down at his master. __**"Then it is time for you to stand up, little one." **__Toshiro nodded before he shifted his weight so he now was crouching. He places his hands on the ground for support, and slowly started to push off it. _

_The pain was still there just as intense as it was the last time he tried, but this time he had something to work with. For every centimetre he raised he could feel something new. He could hear the voices in the room he knew were around him, he could hear the background sounds, he could smell the medicine in the air and he could feel the breeze that blew through an open window. He pushed harder and managed to plant his feet, or foot since he barely could stand on one of them, under him. He stretched his legs and shortly after he let his upper body follow the action. And then he was standing and looking into the eyes of Hyourinmaru._

He could feel softness under his head and something warm draping around his body. He could notice the lights that were in the room. _It is the daylight._ He heard voices, they were discussing something. He concentrated more and soon understood that they were talking about him, and his medical condition. He willed his eyes to open. It went slow, and the picture he saw was blurry at first. Just some clads of colour that did not make any sense, but as his eyes grew more used to the light he started to make out the dots and he could see Matsumoto and Ukitake talking. He blinked a few more times before he started to move the different limps of his body. While it did not hurt too much to move his arms, he let a hiss escape his lips when he tried to sit up.

It was not long before all the eyes in the room were on him. "Eh, taicho? You're awake" 

**A/N:**

**Please be nice to me. And please review. It is greatly appreciated. Reviews feed the muse.**


	12. Done with the fall, ready to climb

**This chapter took a lot longer time than planned; it has been a crazy time. Don't know when my next update will be.**

**Well here it is, hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 12 – Done with the fall, ready to climb

**Matsumoto's POV**

The first thing Matsumoto did when she saw her taicho awake was to throw her arms around him and hug him into her big bust. She was waiting for him to start yelling at her to let him go. Instead all she heard was a low, soft noise of someone breathing, but not breathing evenly. _I wonder why he's not yelling at me. That's not like my little taicho. _

"Matsumoto, let Shiro-chan go. He just woke up, I am sure he does not feel so good." Ukitake placed a hand at the younger taicho's shoulder after he was back in the bed. Matsumoto was shocked, to say the least, when she noticed that his facial expression clearly showed pain instead of anger. _He's really not feeling well. Just because he woke up, doesn't mean that he's fine. _She thought to herself sadly.

She stared at her taicho as he looked around the room, after a short brake. He looked so bewildered. "W-why are all of you in my room?" He asked his voice was all groggy and innocent, although she could still detect the pain behind his words. "Should not you all be working, instead or something? Especially you Matsumoto, you are lazy enough as it is." Hitsugaya brought his good, well better arm, up to rub his eyes. _Ihh, my taicho has to be the cutest thing in the whole universe. Especially now that he's sleepy. _

The newly awakened taicho blinked a few times, and Matsumoto could see the comprehension slowly dawn in his eyes. _Darn, this might be the only time I get so see him act so adorable._ She started at her taicho for a little while, before smiling. "Taicho, aren't you still exhausted? You've been through a lot. I think you need more rest." Hitsugaya just started back at her as if he did not understand what she was saying.

Matsumoto noticed that Ukitake slowly leaned closer to her before he wishpered. "Now, now, Matsumoto-san. Have you forgotten to do the paperwork?" He smiled a little at her, humour evident in his eyes. She turned her head slightly before answering. "No, that's all done. He is just so adorable when he is sleepy. I don't see that often." She pouted slightly as she spoke. Matsumoto noticed that Ukitake's shoulders were shaking slightly. "Then it is a poor thing that you have forgotten your camera. Nee, Matsumoto-san?" He answered.

"I know!" She whined. "This would be the perfect addition to my magazine." Matsumoto started to sulk as her taicho sat there in utter bewilderment. _The one time I don't bring my camera. _She looked at Hitsugaya and shook her head slightly. _This isn't what he needs right now. I'll tease him later, when he's in shape to get mad again. _

"How are you feeling, taicho? Does anything hurt?" For a moment it looked like Hitsugaya was going to sit up in bed, but then he just kept laying there. "Does anything hurt…?" He said softly, it was strange for Matsumoto to hear the taicho talk like that. The taicho had closed his eyes while Matsumoto and Ukitake talked, but now he opened them and stared straight at her. "Yes." He said after a short pause.

"I will go and get Unohana-taicho. You just wait here, and don't go anywhere." As she left the room Matsumoto was sure she heard her taicho mumble "Like I have a choice" under his breath. _At least he's going to be back to himself soon enough. _

**Ukitake's POV**

Ukitake looked after Matsumoto as she left the room. _Not much is able to get her mood down. _He then looked down at the other taicho in the bed as he sat down on the chair next to it. "She is a good fukutaicho, I hope you won't be too hard on her when you get out of here." Toshiro smiled a little. "I know." He answered. "And it will be fine, as long as she kept the destruction of the office to a minimum."

Ukitake leaned a bit forward and placed his hand on his friend' shoulder. "We are all glad to see that you made it. You should not make an old man worry so much you know, Shiro-chan." The younger taicho just lay in his bed for a moment before he answered. "I am sorry, Ukitake. I did not mean to worry you; I was just tired and wanted to sleep." Toshiro turned his head and smiled a little. _This fight must really have worn him out. He is really talking strange. _

"It is wrong that you are the one to be lying in bed." Ukitake continued. "I am always the one that are sick with people at my bedside." He closed his eyes for a short second, and while they were closed he felt a pressure on top of his hand. "It's okay" The other whispered. "I will be out of here soon. You just wait and see." The long haired taicho chuckled a little. _He never admits how bad he is really feeling. I guess he just really hate hospitals. _"Shunsui did actually say he was just waiting for me to collapse out of all the stress. He thinks I am too weak to handle my Shiro-chan's condition without going all out."

At this the younger smiled, and let a little laugh escape him. It was not long before he winched in pain, but it was also obvious he tried to hide it. Toshiro tried to act like nothing had happened, he just answered. "It would not be unlike you, Ukitake. You do no usually know when your illnesses struck." They smiled at each other both with open eyes.

"You should go back to sleep, Toshiro. I am sure that Unohana would understand if you are not up to any check-ups today." The smile disappeared from his little friend's face, but he could still see the childish light of disorientation shine in his eyes. _I just wish it would stay there a little longer. Maybe he would stay here if it did. _

Sadly though, as he kept watching his dear friend's eyes, he could see the iciness of the Juubantai taicho returning, he was just a little more tired than usual. "I am fine, Ukitake. I would like to know about my own condition, I will relax better that way. It would be easier to choose the road to recovery." The fragile taicho looked his friend in the eyes and sighed. "You were never the one to rest. But do as you wish, I have faith in that you know what is best for you, Toshiro."

Said taicho nodded and then turned his head to look at his friend. "Can you help me sit up, Ukitake? I would prefer not to be laying when Unohana-taicho comes in." Ukitake debated it for a while. _Even now he is so conserned with not being taken seriously by the other taicho. _He looked at Toshiro, and Toshiro looked right back. Ukitake could see in his eyes that he was not changing his mind. Ukitake sighed sadly and nodded. "I will help you, but promise me you will tell if anything hurts."

After Toshiro nodded Ukitake carefully took him under the arms and guided him up slowly, he also made sure to change the angle of the pillows so that they would not bother his little special friend. When Toshiro almost was sitting, an Ukitake had started to let him support more of his weight on his own, he could see the younger taicho starting to shake and flinch a little. "Are you okay, Shiro-chan? Do you wish to lay down again?" Toshiro just shook his head and looked up at his friend with a little smirk, and a slight frown on his face. "Stop calling me that." He said in an icy voice, though the affect was not what it used to be. "I am not a child anymore."

Ukitake smiled at him. "That is true, but you still strive to prove yourself to the rest of us." Toshiro looked up at him and then closed his eyes. "I am still young, they don't respect me the same way they respect you. Did you not hear them when suotaicho told them that I would be leading the mission to take down the menos? It is clear that I need to put up a front to be taken seriously."

Ukitake could see the spark of hurt in his friend's eyes. _You still have to fight for the right to be here every day. You are no longer the freak, but now people see you as the little kid that tries to act like a grown up. _"I still think you should be allowed to act your age every now and then. Did you never miss acting like a kid while at the academy?" Toshiro pondered for a little while before he answered. "Yes. Sometimes I wish I could act more like a child, but the situation does not allow it. Please don't tell anybody that I said that."

Ukitake shook his head. "Of course I will not do that." He said. "But you know that you can take a brake every now and then. Go away to visit your granny, for example." Toshiro nodded, but had closed his eyes. "I really want to, but somehow work always gets in the way." Once again Ukitake reached out and put his hand on Toshiro's shoulder. "Then we just have to make sure you get the time." He said reassuringly. Toshiro sighed. "I have a feeling that this will not be the best time."

_I will make sure you get to see her again soon, Shiro-chan. That is a promise. _Ukitake did not take away his hand.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's POV**

Toshiro and Ukitake talked for a little longer before the orange haired fukutaicho came in with Unohana right on her heels. He could feel Ukitake's hand slip away from his shoulder as Matsumoto ran up to his bed and threw her arms around his neck. "Taicho!" She cried out happily. "You're awake! I was sure you would have passed out by now. You almost look like a ghost... more than usual at least." She laugh a little.

The youngest of the taicho sighed. "Matsumoto!" He said sternly. "Please let go of me. I need to talk with Unohana-taich, and that is rather hard with you around my neck." Matsumoto whined a little and Toshiro could almost feel the pout on his neck. After a little while she let go, and placed herself opposite Ukitake.

Toshiro turned his head to the medical specialist and gave her a nod to confirm that she could start. She did not however. "Are you sure you want to do this know, Hitsugaya-taicho? My professional opinion on this matter is that you should sleep for a little longer." Toshiro shook his head a little.

_Why do they wish to sow pillows under my arms? _He thought a little angry and hurt. _**They only wish what they think is best for you, little one. **_The calming voice of the ice dragon answered back. "I am sure." Was all he answered.

Unohana looked worried. "I think it would be wise if you…" Before she could continue Toshiro cut her off. "I mean no disrespect, Unohana-taicho, but I wish to know my condition. I can rest better that way." Unohana nodded and came closer.

She went to him and looked him in the eyes. "First of, you have a bad concussion. I will check your pupils and your reaction. I will also see if you will be able to follow an object with your eyes." Toshiro found it quite uncomfortable to have his college so close to his face, but decided against saying anything, as it was just a check-up. _I wish she could do this from a greater distance. This is rather uncomfortable. _Toshiro could feel the dragon chuckle in the back of his mind and it felt calming. _**Take it easy, little one. I know you do not like being here, but the more you resist the longer they will keep you. **_Toshiro knew the dragon was right, and decided to follow his advice.

Unohana started with just looking at his pupils and how they reacted to different light, and such. Later she made him follow her finger with his eyes to see if he was able to. "It seems like you have the concussion under control, but to be sure," She turned to Ukitake and looked at him, "did he say anything that he usually would not?" Ukitake let his gaze glide to his little friend on the bed. Toshiro knew that Ukitake could read the meaning behind his own stare, but it was a little feeling in his stomach telling him that Ukitake would be very honest with the medical taicho. _Please, Ukitake, just for once…_

Toshiro's thought was cut short when Ukitake answered. "Yes, though I will keep what he said a seceret." The older taicho locked eyes with Toshiro again and gave him a small apologetic smile, which Toshiro returned with a reassuring smile that said he appreciated that the subject was kept a secret. _**I am glad you chose to let this be, master. I am sure that Unohana-taicho will let you go faster now. **_All Toshiro could do was mentally nod to let the dragon know that he had heard him.

"Well then Hitsugaya-taicho." The raven haired woman said. "Let us get on with the medical examination, shall we?" There was something in her voice that made Toshiro shiver. Unnoticed, of course.

"One thing you should know is that you have lost a big amount of blood. I am rather surprised that you got through that alone. So if you feel dizzy it is because of the concussion and blood loss." Toshiro sighed inwardly so only Hyourinmaru could detect it. _Luckily she did not have to check anything this time. _

The medical shinigami continued. "Upon this, the little blood that was left in your veins was badly poisoned. While you were unconscious, I managed to get most of it out, but there is still some left that your body has to get rid of itself. It might be a bit painful. Nausea is one thing you will encounter. And pain generally is another. Apart from that, nothing too severe."

"Then we have the different wounds. Could you remove the top a little so I can check the ones on you back and stomach?" Toshiro did so slowly while grumbling under his breath. _This will take forever. _The dragon soon answered. _**Try and focus on something else, little one. After this you are one step closer getting out of this place. **_He could not argue with that. So he sat there while the other two taicho and Matumoto was ogling at him. "I will be fast." She removed the bandages that had started to get a little bloody from their last change. Unohana started with the one on his back. "These seem to heal nicely. They were deep, but not one of the most fatal injuries you got. But because of the poison that was located there, I am afraid they will hurt. That goes for the rest of your wounds as well." She placed new bandages on his back, and Toshiro made sure none saw the pain that he was sure crossed his face. He then noticed that she made her way to the front to check his arm, she just replaced the bandages without any comment. _That has to be good news. If it was bad, she would have mentioned it. _

Toshiro looked down as the medical shinigami removed the bandage over his stomach. It was not a pretty sight. _** Do not fret little one. It might look worse than it is. You do not feel too much pain from it, now do you? **_Toshiro did not dare to let his brain process if he felt pain or not. He knew that if he started to think about it, it would be hard to stop. Instead he focused on his road to rehabilitation and finding a plan on how to do so.

"It was a great deal of healing needed to get this wound under control and it seems like it will need more. I will do it now, before I put on the new bandages. Just sit like you do now, and I will heal your back as well." With that she peeled of the bandages at his back aswell and placed her hands in front of his stomach. Her fingertips barley brushing his skin. Toshiro let a little hiss escape his lips at the touch. The flesh and skin, the little that was there, was really sensitive. After a few moments, Unohana moved on to his back and started the healing necessary there as well. When she was satisfied she carefully wrapped new clean bandages around his upper body, covering every gash on the pale skin.

"Your leg is what I am most concerned about." She said, carefully lifting the blanket away from the cast leg. "When the monster bit you, it managed to get a lot of tissue with it and broke a bone as well. Because of the damage, I am afraid it will be hard to get full recovery." Unohana looked apologetic at Toshiro for a while, but Toshiro didn't see it he was thinking about something else.

"How long will recovery be?" He asked, matter-of-factly. Unohana watched him for a second before answering. "Well, at least six months. And, after that, I am afraid you would still have a limp. I cannot be any more optimistic than that."

Once again, Toshiro escaped into his own thoughts. He could feel the stares of the other shinobi on him, but decided not to take any notice of it. _**Little one, I understand that you are disappointed about this. **_Toshiro could feel the dragon's cold comfort, trying to calm him down. _I cannot take me the liberty to use such a long time to recover. My squad would become a mess, and I have to be ready at all times. _Toshiro could hear the dragon sigh. _Do you think it will be possible to do it any faster, Hyourinmaru? _It was a little pause while the ice zanpaktuo thought. _**If anyone can do it, it would be you master. I am sure it is possible, but I hope you are aware of how painful it would be. **_Toshiro's answer came fast and sure. _I know, Hyourinmaru, but I got to do this. We both know I am to restless to listen to Unohana-taicho anyway. _The juu-ban-tai taicho could feel the ice dragon laugh a little. _**You are correct little one. **_They both kept quiet, thinking for a while. _Two months. _He thought. _In two months Hyourinmaru, I will be back in shape. _The dragon's response was immediate. _**I will be with you every step of the way, little one. You will not be alone. **_

Toshiro returned his attention to the other shinigami in front of him, and gave his answer. "Two months, I will give it two months before I am back in shape." The others in the room looked at him like he was crazy. Unohana was the first one to speak. "Hitsugaya-taicho, I have to tell you, that is as close to impossible as you can get. You can barely move know, and two months is not a lot of time. You will exhaust yourself, there is a good possibility that you will become worse, and need longer time to recover." Toshiro just stared at her before he opened his mouth to speak. "Two months."

The medical ninja tried to speak again before his fukotaicho cut her off. "Ehhh! Taicho, you are crazy! That is soo much work, just take the easy way!" Toshiro turned his head to look at Matsumoto. "I do not have time for the easy way."

Matsumoto looked like she wanted to say something else, but this time Ukitake took the word first. "Well, looks like there is no way we will change his mind. Let us give him some peace now, he needs it." The other white haired taicho turned and made his way to the door, before he stopped. "Besides, there is somebody else that wants to meet him before he goes back to sleep." The realisation dawned on the women's face, and with small smiles on their lips, they followed Ukitake out of the room.

Toshiro lent back against the pillows and closed his eyes to get some rest, when he felt a soft reiatsu hover by his doorway, he felt his features soften and then he spoke with a warmer voice than usual. "You can come in Hinamori, I am awake." He then heard the door open, and soon after the bed dipped. At first she was silent, but then she spoke so quietly that he barely heard her. "I am sorry, Shiro-chan." At this he opened his eyes and stared at her. "Baka! What are you sorry for?"

She shifted a bit uncomfortably on the bed before answering. "It was my fault you had to fight the monster without a real plan. If I had just done as you told me, instead of heading to it you would not have gotten the first injury, and then when you had faced the monster you…"

"Shhh!" Toshiro cut her off. "It is not your fault Momo, do not blame yourself for my injuries. I chose to go between you and the monster, knowing the consequences. I chose to keep fighting after; _I_ chose to not call for back-up. None of this is your fault, so please stop, okay?" He asked softly and looked her straight in the eyes. "I have injuries, yes, and the best you can do for me now is smile. That has always made me feel much better." They both were taken back by his forwardness, himself more so than his friend. _What am I saying?_ He thought. _**Little one, we both know how you feel for your childhood friend. This is just the first time you really let it show. And I am quite sure that having her around will make your recovery a lot easier. For the both of you.**_ Toshiro could feel the dragon laugh softly, barely noticeable, but there.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Are you feeling fine?" Momo asked, more volume to her voice now. "Yes, just a bit tired." Toshiro answered. "I am so glad you are not hurt, Momo." Hinamori smiled at his statement. "See, there is the smile I was talking about." He yaned a bit, showing just how tired he was. Momo chuckled at her friend. "You better get some rest, you seem pretty tired." She told him. He gave a small nod, but instead he leant over to her slowly, stopping when their noses touched. She held her breath, while Toshiro searched her eyes. _It does not seem like she has anything against it, I hope I won't scare her away._

With those thoughts Toshiro leant in the last bit and connected their lips in a soft slow kiss.


	13. I have decided

**I managed to be more productive on this one.**

**It seems the more schoolwork I have, the more inspiration I get. Let's see what will happen during the exams shall we?**

Chapter 13 – I have decided

**Hinamori's POV**

Hinamori was sitting by Toshiro's bedside, his hand was still held tightly in hers. She looks at her childhood friend's face, and was glad when she saw a small smile resting on his lips. She knows he needs sleep, and after she talked to him she feel a huge weight lift of her chest.

_He is alright, Toshiro is alright._ She kept thinking to herself, the difference now is that she actually believes it. She knows Toshiro will pull through.

Momo leans forward on her seat and presses her lips to his forehead and let them linger there a few seconds, before settling back in the chair. She let her thoughts wander back to earlier that evening, and a shy smile made its way to her lips.

**Flashback**

_With those thoughts Toshiro leant in the last bit and connected their lips in a soft slow kiss._

_They both sighed into the kiss; finally after all these years he had dared to do what his heart had wished for. They could both feel the cold reiatsu of the young taicho surge through the room, signalling that the boy had lost a bit of his control. _

_They broke apart, but Hinamori let her forehead rest against Toshiro's. The room was silent for a short while before Toshiro opened his mouth to speak. "Are you okay, Momo? You are not hurt are you?" To this she shook her head. "Good." He smiled. "I couldn't forgive myself if you were."_

_Hinamori gave him a little peck on the lips and smiled at him. He then settled back into the bed and once again fell asleep. _

**End of flashback **

_I cannot believe it, we actually kissed. I hope he can take a break soon so we can go and visit obaa-san._ Hinamori thought and looked at her boyfriend. She then shook her head and looked over to his sword. _But he won't, not without being assured that nothing will happen while he is away. _

Momo sighed and shifted her gaze from the sword to Toshiro once more. It did not look too horrible, but she knew what was hidden under the blanket and hospital gown. Right before she entered the room Rangiku had told her about Toshiro's two months recovery plan, and she was afraid he would overexert himself.

_Baka, Shiro-chan never goes into something he doesn't think he can handle. _She thought to herself. _There is no way he will let his recovery get the best of him. _

She lifted one of her hands and trailed her fingers lightly down his face and neck, down to his collarbone. When Toshiro shifted in the bed to move closer to her touch, she had to smile to herself. _He might me older now, but his little kid shines through when he's asleep. _She laughed softly to herself to make sure she wouldn't wake him, and let her hand travel up to Toshiro's cheek once more. This time she let it rest there instead of taking it away.

She, herself, hadn't gotten much sleep the past couple of days, and she soon felt her eyelids grow heavy and her head dipping forward. She stifled a little yawn and moved her torso forward on the bed. She removed her hand away from her boy's face and rested it under her head instead. She felt all the tension leave her body, and soon she was taken over by a blissful sleep.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's POV**

The first thing Toshiro felt when he started to drift out of his sleep was warmth centred on his hand. He opened his eyes and saw Hinamori resting on the side of his bed. Her face was buried in the crook of her arm and a little smile graced her lips. He lifted his hand and stroked her over her hair lovingly.

_She is still so… so pure._ He thought. _How can she stand all this? How can she be around all this and still keep her childish and happy-go-lucky attitude? _The dragon in his mind answered him right away. _**It just means that she's had good people to keep her from the horrors of the world. **__It does, doesn't it? _Toshiro thought.

His next train of thought was interrupted by someone entering the room. He looked up to see Ichigo standing in the door way. The orange haired boy's eyes were fixed on Toshiro's hand patting Hinamori's hair. He approached the bed carefully, one hand half raised as if to greet him. "Yo, Toshiro, How're you feelin'?"

Toshiro wanted to correct the mistake, but didn't get a chance before the other boy continued talking.

"You know, words are spreading. The whole mess with your recovery and all." The taller boy leaned against the wall next to Toshiro's headboard. "Why do you want to stress so much? You have time to take it easy."

Toshiro shook his head. _Out of all people, I thought he would understand my rush. _Toshiro turned his head towards Ichigo with eyes like ice.

"As a taicho I need to be ready at any time. I don't have any time to _take it easy_." The last words were said with venom, and Toshiro noted, to his satisfaction, that Ichigo looked a little frightened. "Besides," the taicho continued, "I have someone who needs me to be okay."

He looked lovingly down at Momo for a second, before returning his gaze to the orange-haired boy. "I would have thought that you would understand. You pushed yourself to get bankai in three days after all. Did not that have an important reason to do so?"

It seemed like Ichigo thought this over for a little while, really searching for an answer. "I guess I understand quite well why you are doing it." A little smirked crossed his face. "Then, there's no way I'll change your mind."

He tall man turned fully to Toshiro to deliver his next message. "Then I will help you!" He said finality in his voice. "Toshiro kept looking at him. _What do you think, Hyourinmaru? Shall I let him help us? I wish to keep my road to recovery a secret from Seireitei. I do not want everyone to know where I am at, all the time. _

The dragon was quick to answer. _**That is fully up to you little one, but I do think that you should tell him to wait if you wish to keep this a secret. He's trustworthy, but he does have a big mouth. **_Toshiro and the dragon laughed a bit together before Toshiro answered. "I will let you help me, but not now. When I am closer to where I wish to be, then I will let you, but not a moment earlier. Got it?"

Ichigo started at the taicho for a short while, and then answered. "Okay, if that's what you want. Just yell when I'm needed."

With that and a last words of "See you later, Toshiro" he left the room. Toshiro once again let his attention drift to the girl sleeping on his bed. He lent down and pressed a little kiss to her hair.

_**It is good to feel you so at peace little one. Especially in this situation, I know you do not like hospitals. **_Toshiro looked over to his sword by the bed and led one of his hands stretch for it so he could hold it for a while. He was feeling both the heat from Momo's body and the refreshing cold emitting from the sword. He liked having it really close while talking to the ice dragon, it always gave him a sense of really touching him, the real him.

_I will get out of this prison soon and start my training. _He felt the sword vibrate in his hand, the dragon was chuckling. _**And I will be with you every step of the way, and so will she. **_Toshiro knew who the dragon was referring to, and kept his eyes on the sword.

_**I believe in you, Toshiro. We both know that you can do what you put your mind to, just promise me that you will not lock any of your comrades out. Not everyone will understand it, we both know that. **_

Toshiro knew that Hyourinmaru was right, too much right for his own liking. _I know, Hyourinmaru. I have gone through this many times before. Do you remember when I first entered the Gotei 13? _The dragon and the boy decided not to go into details; they both knew it was a Pandora's Box. If it was opened to fully, it would not shut. _**Do not worry, little one. Just rest for now. **_

"I know your standing there, Kyuraku. You can come in now." He felt the sword in his hand vibrate once more, Hyourinmaru was amused. The door opened and there stood Kyoraku, hat and everything. "And here I thought I had hid my reatsu well." He entered the room and sat down on the bed, opposite of Hinamori. "We both know you can do better, Kyoraku. Now, what are you doing here? Is Ukitake-taicho alright?"

Kyoraku smiled at the younger taichio. He himself was so hurt, but he still worried about other's health. "No, Jushiro is fine. It is you I worry about, your body needs its rest now, Hitsugaya-taicho."

**Kyoraku's POV**

For a second Kyoraku could see ice in the younger man's stare, but it soon faded when a little shiver was elected from Hinamori-san. _I see she still is his top priority. I would think that having her so close, and having Hyourinmaru near him is helpful as well. _

"I do not mean any disrespect, taicho. I fully believe that you are strong enough to do anything you set your mind to, I just beg you to let others help you on your way." The older man got shocked when he saw the others reaction. He had expected Toshiro to get defensive and frustrated; he did not expect him to start laughing. "You are not the first one to tell me, Kyoraku. Nor will you be the last."

_He is right, there are many who will tell him what to do now that he will starts recovery. _"Do not worry about it. I have already promised that I will ask for help when needed. Besides, we both know that Ukitake, Matsumoto and Hinamori will not leave me alone."

The older man smiled. "Yes, I do worry that Ukitake will stress too much, we both know about his condition. We would not wish to have two captains in this ward, now would we?" Toshiro moved the sword to stand next to his bed again, before he answered. "No, I do think one at a time is enough."

"I know, Unohana already have visited you once and told you about your condition, but I do wonder. If you want to be a 100% after two months, when do you expect to be out of here?"

This question put a pondering look at Toshiro's face, but he was still quick to answer. "I will talk to her later, maybe I can convince her to let me go soon."

Kyoraku could see determination shine in his companion's eyes. _I hope that he is not planning something stupid. We all know that he has no problem with pushing himself to reach his goal. _

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I hope you do remember who you are dealing with. Unohana does not like to let a patient go before she is absolutely certain that they have reached a certain strength level."

The white haired man carefully repositioned himself on the bed so he sat more upright. Kyoraku could see the discomfort in his face as he moved. "Then I just have to reach that level fast then." He said. "I hope to be able to move freely around the room soon, maybe tonight or tomorrow. Then it will be easier to convince her to let me go."

"I really hope what you are doing, Hitsugaya. You have been badly hurt." Kyoraku wished to say more, but the other taicho cut him off there. "I really appreciate it, Kyoraku-taicho, but I ask you. Can we talk about something else? I am tired of discussing and analysing my condition."

The older man moved a bit closer and he also let his hand graze Hinamori's hair. "Well then, we can discuss this here." He said, letting his hand rest at the girl's head for a bit. "I know that she has been really stressed because of your injuries."

The taicho with the hat was a bit surprised to see a loving and warm smile spread on the other man's face. "She has, has she not?" He shakes his head. "She has always been that way. No matter how strong I get, or how much I protect her, she continues to worry about me."

"That is a true way to show ones affection." Kyoraku replies, but the other man's attention is back at the sleeping girl, so he does not notice that the statement was directed at him. "I know,'' he answers, ''She has always been there to make sure I do not freeze too much." He says. _And you will always be there to make sure that the pressure of the world is off her shoulders. And that she can sleep safe and sound. _

"I sense quite a difference in your approach to this subject, taicho. May it be that a status has changed?" Toshiro lifts his head again and gives the man a smile. "You would not ask, if you did not know the answer." He answers, and Kyoraku must laugh.

"Pardon me, but it seems the hospital makes me forget who I am talking to. I do have a feeling that you have gotten closer, I just think it would be nice to hear it from you." He winks.

A childish look cross the younger man's face before he answers. "Troublesome." He mutters to himself, then straightens and answers the man with a hint of pride. "Our feelings towards each other are mutual, yes."

"Even while sick, you still have such a mature way of answering questions. Do you never wish for a break?" The look on the white haired man's face falters and turns cold. "I have already discussed this with our friend, Ukitake. I wish to take Hinamori with me to a trip to visit Obaa-san, but I cannot. I have no time for rest, and if I do not begin with the paperwork soon I am afraid I never will be able to finish it all on time."

"I have a feeling you will see her sooner than you think." The man muttered before rising from his seat and walking towards the door. "Do you wish me to send Unohana-taicho in?"

Toshiro thought for a moment before answering. "Yes, I will need to discuss things with her. And I need Momo to know as well."

Kyoraku nodded, but Toshiro could not see the smile spreading across his face.

**Unohana's POV**

Unohana was walking in the hallways of the medicine building, when she saw Kyoraku walking towards her. "Good evening, Kyoraku-taicho. What are you doing wandering around in these halls, are you ill?" She asked her signature smile in place.

"Oh, no, no, Unohana-taicho, I am quite well, I was just visiting Toshiro. And I was in fact looking for you. Hitsugaya-taicho wishes to speak with you. It is about his training."

Unohana shakes her head, and start to walk again. _He will never learn to rest properly. _ "I will go and see him at once, thank you for finding me Kyoraku-san." The man smiled and bowed his head.

"By all means, and Unohana," He added as an afterthought. "Hinamori is there with Hitsugaya, just to make you aware of it." Unohana just nodded. "Have a good day." She said just before turning a corner.

_With such haste he will be in here for longer than necessary. I hope he will come to his senses soon. _A slight smiled grazed her lips as she reached the other taicho's door. _But all of us know he will never do what is best for him. He is too selfless to take the easy way. _

Unohana pushed the door open, and was surprised with the sight that met her. In bed sat Hitsugaya, straight and barley resting against the headboard. One of his hands held one of Hinamori's and his other rested on her check. Hinamori was slightly lent forward so that their noses were brushing, and it was obvious that the boy was whispering something to the girl.

Unohana could only make out a few of the words that he said. She heard _care, leave, ready, strong _and _love._

She cleared her throat to make her presence known. When the two shinigami turned their attention to her, she expected them to jump apart, but instead she noticed Hinamori's grip on Hitsugaya tighten. Unohana smiled softly and made her way over to the bed.

"Kyoraku-taicho told me you wished to speak to me." She said, smiling a too sweet smile.

"That is correct." Hitsugaya answered. "I would like to know when I can start my training." He angled his body so it was turned more towards Unohana, and more away from Hinamori.

The sickening smile dissevered form Unohana's face when she heard the question. "There is a time that I would like keep you here, and then there is the time for how long you have to stay." She made sure to hurry on, before the other taicho could interrupt her. "When you are able to get up all by yourself it is safe for you to leave this hospital, but I would have preferred it if you stayed a week. At least a week."

The white haired man did not need long to answer. "And what would to qualify as getting up?" He asked.

_I hope he understands that there is no way I am letting him out of here yet. He needs to wait a few more days before he can leave. _

"You will have to get out of bed on your own." She answered, without missing a beat. The other seemed to think about this, to actually consider the options. "Thank you, Unohana-taicho. I have just one more question." The taicho said. "When will the next check-up be?"

"I would like to go through a new examination either tomorrow or the day after that." The woman with long raven hair answered.

She expected him to start trying to get up immediately, but instead he turned his body back towards Hinamori, and slid down in the bed so he was lying on his back. "Thank you, Unohana-taicho. Then I hope I will be able to do that soon."

Unohana took the hint and nodded at them both, wishing them goodnight, before she left the room.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's POV**

"I am glad you decided to rest a bit longer, Toshiro. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Hinamori told him right after Unohana left the room.

"Baka, I need more time before I am able to keep myself up." After saying that his eyes softened and he raised his free and to run it down Momo's cheek. "Thanks for worrying about me, Momo." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Later the same night, after Hinamori had fallen asleep, Toshiro carefully let his hand slip out of hers and scooted towards the other side of the bed.

_**What are you planning on doing, little one. **_The dragon asked him as Toshiro carefully sat up again. _I want to see if I am able to get out of this bed on my own. _The dragon chuckled lightly, a hint of worry obvious in the sound. _**I knew you never would wait as she requested. **_The dragon spoke. _I told her I would try later, this is later._ The shinigami answered.

Very slowly Toshiro shifted his weight so he could move his legs to the edge of the bed and let them drop over it. He then carefully put more and more pressure on them, feeling the rest of his body protest at the action. _**Master I beg you, do not be rash. Let your body heal more. **_

Even though he felt exhausted Toshiro managed to straighten himself up. _Do not worry, Hyourinmaru. I am well. _

Just as he said this he felt his legs starting to shake and he supported himself again his sword. Feeling the dragon's cool presence surround him, easing the pain out of his muscles.

_**Rest now, little one. **_The dragon thought as Toshiro settled back in bed. _**We will try again tomorrow. **_

Toshiro's hand once again settled itself in Momo's before he drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading, and I hope to get more up soon**

**Reviews feed the muse and flames will be used by Sou-taicho Yamamoto for chores instead of Ryujin Jakka**


	14. The Road to Recovery

**Let's see what you think about this then…**

**I am truly sorry, but I have not been able to even think about writing for a while now, especially this story. However, all you readers deserve to get a proper ending, and therefore I hope that this will suit you.**

**Until the next time I write a story you might want to read.**

Chapter 14 – The Road to Recovery

Toshiro was sitting in bed, this was the morning after his first try at getting up himself. Hinamori had left for a short while, after a lot of persuasion on Toshiro's side. She had duties, and the young taicho did not wish to be the cause of her lagging behind on them.

For the first time since he woke up Toshiro had the time to sit completely alone and talk to Hyourinmaru. It did not matter how often he consulted in the dragon, it was always something refreshing and soothing to have him there.

He was now sitting at the edge of the bed with the sword resting in the crook of his arm, the handle was in his hair and the shaft crossed his torso. If anybody had walked in, it could have seemed as if he was cuddling with a teddy bear.

_**Do not be afraid, little one. You are gaining strength rapidly, I am sure you will be able to get out of here soon. **_The dragon tried to calm the young taicho down, he had hit a little wall after last night's failure.

_I only have two months, Hyourinmaru. When those months are up I have to be back at work. I need to protect Seireitei. What if it is more of those monsters out there? _Toshiro asked, worry obvious in his voice.

The dragon let more of his cold seep out of the sword, letting the room grow chilly. By doing this he hoped to be able to calm his master down. _Thank you. _

_**Now, you will rest for a short while and then you can try again. You were able to get out of bed, you just need to be able to stand and take a few steps. I am positive that some rest and a colder environment will be good for you, little one. **_

Toshiro slept, but not for too long. The young taicho was to determined to lie in bed all day and when he woke he decided to try again, saying that the cold had helped and he felt his strength return. _I think that some real fresh air in the gardens would to me good, Hyourinmaru. But I am afraid I will not be allowed unless I sneak out or prove that I can walk there myself. _

_**You might be right about walking in nature, young master. I do know you appreciate the outside. We can find a remote area and freeze it to your liking. **_The dragon said, smiling a bit at the thought of getting out of the little room. _**If you are able to walk the way yourself, you can hold the sword. Some energy will be drawn, but I do know that you also feel stronger with it in your hand when the cold courses through you. **_

Reaching for the sword and getting out of bed Toshiro made his way to the door and rested for a short while, making sure his breath was controlled. He could feel the dragon growing worried. _I am fine, Hyourinmaru. Just taking a second to feel how it all is. _

When Toshiro felt ready to walk again he opened the door and looked up and down the corridor before hurrying to the exit to the gardens. Toshiro knew that most of the garden was monitored, but there was a little corner hidden by the building that was very rarely visited. _**That will be a nice place for you little one. Not only hidden by the building, but also by several plants. It should be no trouble for us to freeze the area without attracting unwanted attention. **_

Toshiro had to move slowly, but still trying to keep a tempo that did not attract too much unwanted attention. When he finally was able to reach the small patch of the garden that was well hidden and drew the sword out of its hilt. Toshiro made sure he had a good grip before he allowed the cold to seep from the katana, through him and to his surroundings. When he opened his eyes and allowed his posture to slump he saw a beautiful winter wonderland in front of him.

_Well then, I have a feeling you would agree to start with meditation to strengthen the mind. _He could feel the dragon's support as he entered the meditation position and lay Hyourinmaru across his lap. _**Then let us begin.**_

****Pagebreak** **Pagebreak****

"I need you to follow me." Toshiro said as he approached Ichigo. As he turned he noticed Hinamori and gave her a sign to follow him as well. It was six weeks since Toshiro had woken up in the hospital and was now able to walk around with only the support of one crutch.

"Sure!" Ichigo answered and followed the white-haired taicho to his remote area of the gardens. When they arrived Toshiro turned towards him again and looked at him for a few seconds before speaking. "Draw your sword. Don't ask questions, just draw your sword and get into your stands."

As he spoke Toshiro had taken his own katana from the hilt. _**Are you ready little one? I feel ready to let my power flow again. **_Toshiro let a little hidden smirk cross his lips, a sure sign that the young taicho was ready for a fight.

At first it looked like Ichigo would go against Toshiro's wishes, but before he could voice his concern the taicho cut across him once again. "The crutch is just for show so that the other shinigami won't bother me about my recovery. I am not a cripple, so now can you please attack me. Or do you want me to start."

When it stilled looked like Ichigo wanted to protest, Hinamori stepped in. "Believe me. Toshiro would not ask you to do something he was not sure he was ready for. I know he can handle this, I know he can walk without support and I know you are making it worse for yourself by not doing as he says."

After this Ichigo finally gave a little nod, drew his katana and charged at the white-haired shinigami. It was too late when he understood just how much power Hitsugaya Toshiro had regained.

It was a mistake he would regret, if not only for the sake of his own ego.

****Pagebreak** **Pagebreak****

All the taicho of Seireitei, except Hitsugaya Toshiro, were gathered at a meeting to discuss these new creatures that had shown up. None of the taicho felt confident about bringing Hitsugaya back at his post yet, not even this meeting. Even though they all knew that the taicho's statement would be invaluable.

The group had barley started the meeting before the doors opened and Hitsugaya walked, straight backed and with a purpose, in and sat himself down in his chair. The other captain started at him for a while before anyone spoke. "Shiro-chan," Ukitake started. "How are you able to walk?"

_**Your colleagues truly do underestimate you, little one. It is almost sad, after all this time.**_ The dragon spoke. _Do not worry, Hyourinmaru. I have grown quite used to it by now._

"I have done my own physical therapy to be able to return to my post by the two month mark of my awakening. I have been able to keep this promise to myself and my squad, and this is my first official day back."

Once again it was a silence in the room, and quite a few stunned faces. "Now, we need to get this meeting started. I am the only one of us who knows how to deal with these monsters and you will need my knowledge to be able to handle the rest that might come our way."

_**All would do good in not underestimating you, master. However, they seem to be unable to grasp it. **_

_Maybe it is for the best Hyourinmaru. It has given me the upper hand more than once. _

**THE END**

**I would like to thank all of you that have followed this story and hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It is strange to end it, but it is really for the best.**

**Thank you for all support and ideas.**

**Mizuryu**


End file.
